Prehistoric Park: Extinction World
by MortalKombat247
Summary: My remake series of Prehistoric Park. Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to fulfil the wishes of dying John Hammond to create the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. However doing this is much easier said than done.
1. Prologue

**Here's the prologue for my reimagined/ remake series for Prehistoric Park! Instead of doing multiple stories I'll just put all the chapters in one giant story. If it was a dinosaur by the end it would be larger than Argentinasaurus! Enjoy!**

Prologue

John Hammond woke up as the man sat down on the chair by his bed. Although the room was pitch black he knew who the man was: wildlife explorer Nigel Marvin. The perfect man for the job.

"Good evening Nigel," he croaked with happiness. As he did so he coughed again, it was another bad one.

"Thank you for having me Mr Hammond. May I ask about the job?"

"Of course my boy!" He was so eager. He could not wait to see his face. "Nigel please can you take that box on my desk over there and place it on my bed here."

When Nigel obliged Hammond couldn't help but smile. All his dreams were to come true because of what was in this box. Nigel stared avidly at the curious object inside. It was palm sized, chrome in colour and was in the exact shape of a tear drop. Near to the point of the device was a grey coloured button.

"This little device Nigel will shape your future. During the first years of the Cold War I met with a remarkable man who everyone knows, Albert Einstein. Through his expertise and another physicist called Julius Oppenheimer we made this. Well when I say we there was another man but we never properly saw him. Curious fellow but a genius, even more so than Einstein. Always wore this leather trench coat and what I think was a motorcycle helmet all the time. The helmet had mandarin like lettering vertically written on it in green scripture. Funnily enough he was called the Green Stripe."

He started laughing but then grabbed his chest and coughed violently. Nigel quickly passed him a glass of water.

"Thank you. Eventually in 1950 this was perfected. Nigel trust me but this is a time/space portal and to prove it name a time and place. Any time and place will do."

Nigel laughed but answered. Probably to appease the ramblings of an old man afflicted with dementia for the last decade. "Outside the Washington Memorial, August 28th 1963."

Hammond flipped over the device and typed in the needed destination as simply as someone typing something into a calculator. It made a bleeping sound and he pointed it next to Nigel. A thin mist emerged from the tip and formed an ethereal, shimmering orb in front of him.

"Go on place your face in the portal."

Nigel did as asked and gasped. His body was in the bedroom of scientist John Hammond but his face was in the August sun, a crowd of hundreds screaming with applause and the voice of one of the greatest men in history.

"I say to you today, my friends, so even though we face the difficulties of today and tomorrow, I still have a dream. It is a dream deeply rooted in the American dream. I have a dream that one day this nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed: 'We hold these truths to be self-evident: that all men are created equal.' I have a dream that one day on the red hills of Georgia the sons of former slaves and the sons of former slave owners will be able to sit down together at the table of brotherhood. I have a dream that one day even the state of Mississippi, a state sweltering with the heat of injustice, sweltering with the heat of oppression, will be transformed into an oasis of freedom and justice. I have a dream that my four little children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the colour of their skin but by the content of their character. I have a dream today. I have a dream that one day, down in Alabama, with its vicious racists, with its governor having his lips dripping with the words of interposition and nullification; one day right there in Alabama, little black boys and black girls will be able to join hands with little white boys and white girls as sisters and brothers. I have a dream today."

"Oh my God!" Nigel gasped.

"Indeed," Hammond smiled "We invented it to stop the Manhattan Project and stop a certain megalomaniac coming to power in Germany but it never came to avail. Einstein died shortly after completion, Green Stripe vanished and Oppenheimer was too busy with his family. It lay forgotten for a while but I recovered it in the seventies and tried to experiment. It turns out you are not allowed to change history but you can take things from the past which did not have a massive impact on the future to the present. Tell me Nigel do you know what my interest is?"

"Same as mine Mr Hammond: animals and prehistory. Mr Hammond?"

"Hold on. During the eighties I bought an island chain off the coast off of Costa Rice with genetics in mind, Jurassic Park is was going to be called. However, Ingen forced me out and my islands' been sitting there ever since, protected from the outside by a cliff from the sea circling the chain. Five years ago I was diagnosed with lung cancer. Then I decided to do it myself. I'm still a billionaire you know. A nature reserve for the long gone."

"Mr Hammond do you want me to be a consultant for a prehistoric nature reserve?"

"A consultant? Don't be foolish Nigel that will be a massive waste of your talent! No I want you to run it, rescue extinct animals and choose what will populate the reserve. If you can film it with a narrator that I have on board. Your team will consist of Robert Arthur as game warden, he's worked for every reserve, park, aquarium and zoo running. Suzanne McNab possibly the greatest vet ever, expert in birds, mammals, reptiles, fish and anything else with a respiratory system. Your assistant will be Chiyo Ishado, I believ my old friend Green Stripe recommended her. I know it's sudden but will you be interested? You'll have to live there and I've talked to your family, (well leaving out a few details) and they're wanting to move there. The Costa Rican government even will give you citizenship."

He could tell however that Nigel was in at 'Don't be foolish'. He looked exactly like a child.

"Of course Mr Hammond! When do you want me to start?"

"Well the plane sets off at midnight. Better get packing."

"Thank you Mr Hammond but before I go is there any species that you want me to start off with?"

"One springs to mind: Tyrannosaurus Rex. Now come on my boy you have a plane to catch!"

**Thanks for reading and the first true chapter will be a remake of T Rex returns!**


	2. Chapter 1- The King Returns

_Note: With the Tyrannosaurus I've chosen to follow some new research offered about its appearance. If I ever mention the logo for the Park just imagine the Jurassic Park one but with 'Prehistoric' instead of 'Jurassic'. _

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we can bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wild life adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**On his very first adventure Nigel travels back 65million years to rescue the King of the Dinosaurs.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wild life sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 1- The King Returns

**It is a big day at Prehistoric Park. The crew are finishing off the exhibits for everything from giant bugs to dinosaurs.**

"The island chain is perfect for extinct wildlife," Nigel explained "It has deciduous forests that are sheltered by mountains keeping them cool, open grassy plains, fern filled plains, tropical rainforests, coral reefs, mountains and even an abyss. We can house any animal including Hammond's first choice: the Tyrannosaurus Rex!"

Nigel's three Chief of Staff were not adamant about the choice. Suzanne McNab, a thirty five year old experienced vet with short black hair, Bob Arthur, a middle aged balding windswept man, and Chiyo Ishado, a twenty year old Japanese-English university graduate with long dyed red hair. She was an expert in animal behaviour and graduated five years early through her skill. They sat in Nigel's bungalow looking at a map of a very different Earth from the Late Cretaceous.

"A T-Rex Nigel," Bob sighed "They're a bit dangerous."

"We have no idea about their temperament or aggression," Chiyo put in.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to start off with something small or what we already know a lot about?" Suzanne asked.

"I have to disagree," Nigel replied calmly "If we can handle the Rex we can handle anything. We know quite a lot about them because of the extensive research done on them and I want to see if a theory is correct about them. Come on Chiyo are you ready to go."

**Chiyo was the best at field research so vowed to go on the rescue missions and the first one is to Montana 65million years ago. Here the continents were moving into their modern day position; reptiles ruled the land, air and sea with the Tyrannosaurus reigning king. However a meteorite hit off the coast of modern day Yucatan forming an impact crater of 180km wide and wiped out these amazing creatures.**

Nigel emerged from the time portal in the jeep with the logo printed on the door. He was in the outskirts of a primeval forest full of deciduous and monkey puzzle trees. Ferns and horsetails grew at the base of the Cretaceous flora; grass had only evolved in what is now India. The forest had formed a ring around volcanic vents which were spewing out toxic but scentless carbon monoxide and dioxide as well as the strong smell of eggs indicating sulfur dioxide. Instantly he placed a gas mask on and when Chiyo emerged from the portal he gave one to her.

"Fossil evidence shows that the dinosaurs were going extinct before the meteorite came and with increased volcanic activity we can see why. The sulfur also weakened their eggs so they didn't develop properly," Nigel explained.

"Wait I recognise what this is," Chiyo gasped. She was pointing at suffocated opossums and small dinosaurs. "I've seen this on a course in Kenya but with sand traps. The small animals come here and are suffocated but the decomposition attracts carnivores. No large animals are here as the gases take longer to affect them."

"I've thought of a plan," Nigel said "Evidence suggests that Tyrannosaurus was a scavenger thanks to the large head and small arms so we just have to wait."

**After an hour Nigel's plan has worked but he has to remember that when he finds a dinosaur they also find him.**

There was a crashing sound behind them. Nigel threw a smell retardant tarpaulin over the two of them in case the carnivore fancied live mammal. However instead of a roar they heard a grunting sound instead. Nigel let curiosity take hold of him and he peaked a look at his first dinosaur. It was an herbivore eating the ferns. It was the height of a human but was 8m long and built like a tank. The top of the body had bony armour and ridges, even the eyelids were armoured. At the end of the tail was a giant club. The dinosaur was brown in colour except for the soft underbelly which was yellow.

"Ankylosaurus," Nigel smiled "These are a beauty. With all the carnivores they evolved thick armour and that giant club to use as a weapon."

"Territorial?" Chiyo asked admiring the dinosaur awe struck.

"Very. Hammond gave me permission to rescue any other animal I find that I can and this old male would be a good addition."

They both climbed out of the jeep tentatively. But the Ankylosaurus swung its club and smashed it on the ground as a sign of aggression.

**The Ankylosauruses armoured eyelids limit their sight but like rhinos their hearing and smell make up for it.**

"Come here, good boy," Chiyo said calmly. She held a bunch of ferns in her hand which calmed the dinosaur. Their faces lit up as they stroked the bony head as its beak munched the primeval plants. Nigel opened the portal and threw the ferns through which made the Ankylosaur shuffle into the future. As they climbed into the jeep the forest behind them burst open and before they could tell what it was it charged at them. Immediately they drove through the portal with the beast chasing after them.

"Good Grief Nigel!" Bob yelled.

**The two dinosaurs are quickly moved from a holding pen into their exhibits ready for inspection.**

The Ankylosaurus was lying in the shade of a monkey puzzle tree among some ferns; no grass was in the exhibit. Nearby vents was pumping oxygen into exhibit.

"In the Cretaceous there was more oxygen in the atmosphere so for the animals' health we put these vents in," Suzanne explained "Should we identify your chaser?" She asked Nigel.

They climbed into a jeep and drove to the T-Rex enclosure. Bob and Chiyo were standing by the moving van which was depositing a dinosaur into the exhibit. It was a Tyrannosaurus but for some reason was covered in grey downy feathers from the neck to the tail. Its reptilian eyes stared hungrily at them but was distracted when Bob dropped a carcass for its mighty jaws to tear apart.

"Is this the Tyrannosaurus?" Bob asked perplexed.

"Yes," Nigel explained "Recent finds have found that the Tyrannosaurus had feathers. However this guy is only a juvenile. I want to go again to get an adult."

**This time Nigel is going back a day before the dreaded meteorite struck. As close to Armageddon as he dares.**

It was night when they set up camp. Nigel had spotted some Tyrannosaur sized three toed footprints by the stream so they set up scent retardant tents in case the Rex fancied a late night snack. Chiyo pointed out pairs of beady eyes staring at them, amber orbs in the night.

"Most likely Troodon," Nigel explained "They won't come to close. They can sense the Rex nearby."

When they looked above the sea of stars had giant streaks of fiery redacross. Smaller meteors burning up in the atmosphere arriving before the bringer of death.

**The next morning the camp has some reptilian visitors but carnivorous they are not.**

A herd of two species of ceratopsids were drinking in the stream. They were both a grey colour except one had a short, red crest with bony ridges along the edge while the other had a crest twice the length of the others but lacked the bony ridges. Chiyo was excitedly commenting on herd behaviour with the young standing protectively behind the adults.

"Triceratops Horridus and Torosaurus latus," Nigel laughed "The two famous ceratops. A recent study thought that they were the same species but their crests were too different to be of the same species. Just look they flush blood into their crests to communicate, I'll have to see if they're warm blooded."

After a few minutes admiring the two dinosaur species they followed the Rex footprints into the forest.

**It is alright Nigel tracking a Tyrannosaurus footprint but Nigel has to remember an important fact: footprints lead to a dinosaur.**

The two of them hid behind a tree. Two Tyrannosaurs, their feathers on the back slick against their bodies stood there. Nigel had to admit that even with the feathers they looked fearsome. Their beady amber eyes stared at each other with curious intent and their jaws were filled with razor sharp teeth. Both of them were twice the height and length of the juvenile from the park. One was slightly larger than the other: a female. For some reason they walked continuously around in a circle, the male making low grunting sounds that the female would occasionally reciprocate while bobbing their heads in synch.

"Nigel I've seen this with birds," Chiyo whispered "It's a mating dance."

He nodded. The modern day raptors did similar mating dances but every bird did one, ostriches would sink to their knees and do a neck weave while birds of paradise would flutter their feathers and dance around. Nigel had a plan. Males were always weary of a rival so he had recorded the young male earlier in the park. He pulled out a recorder and played it. Instantly the avian/reptilian head of the male darted upwards and gave an ear splitting roar before charging at their hiding place. Nigel opened the portal and it rushed through which caused the more ferocious and larger female follow. Suddenly there was a sonic boom.

**The meteorite has entered the atmosphere causing a sonic boom. It will hit the Earth with a force ten times as powerful as the bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki sending millions of tonnes of debris into the atmosphere causing an ice age and doom for the kings of the Mesozoic.**

"Quickly!" Nigel yelled.

They ran back to camp and got the crew go through the portal but nearby the Torosaurus and Triceratops were panicking. They had formed a tight circle around the young in vain against the storm cloud.

**Nigel can't just leave frightened dinosaurs to their doom so he formulates a plan.**

Chiyo got in the jeep and herded the dinosaurs through the portal, seeing the threat of the jeep as a bigger one to the storm of death. As they ran through the boiling hot ash and debris was upon them but just in time they reached the sanctuary of Prehistoric Park. Bob quickly ordered the two species into holding pens.

"Wow Triceratops!" Bob said amazed "I loved these as a kid. According to Suzanne all of the herd and our two T-Rex are healthy. Did Ankylosaurus, Triceratops and Torosaurus get along?"

"The Trikes and Toros definitely. So much so that they have been compared to buffalo and antelope in modern day Africa but I would advise putting them on the opposite side of the river to our Anky."

**After the arrival of the new animals the park has settled down.**

The four of them stood in a hide in the trees perfectly hidden from view. On the east was a sweet scene of Triceratops and Torosaurus browsing and wading by the creek while on the opposite side of the herd the Ankylosaurus was shuffling in the shade. On the west the Tyrannosaurs were laying asleep. The juvenile, (named Cronos), lived in a separated area of the exhibit from the now mated pair Terrance and Matilda. John Hammond was on the laptop resting on the desk in the hide looking at awe at the scene.

"Four species Nigel and how beautiful they are. I never imagined though the T-Rex with feathers. You're making my dream come true but for your next mission. Possibly one of the most famous extinct mammals of all time. I'm sure you can tell already what it is: the mammoth."

**Next time on Prehistoric Park. Nigel travels back to find the mighty mammoth.**

Close up of a charging bull mammoth.

**Nigel finds out not all bears sleep at winter.**

View of a bear chasing the camera.

**And the crew decide to invest in humanitarianism.**

Nigel and Chiyo look at a camp with people in furs walking up to them.

Animals rescued this chapter:

3 Tyrannosaurs 2 male, 1 female

1 Ankylosaurus 1 male

6 Triceratops Horridus 3 male, 3 female

7 Torosaurus latus 3 male, 4 female


	3. Chapter 2- Saving the Mammoth

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we can bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wild life adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time Nigel travels back 10,000 years to Siberia to find out what is killing the woolly mammoth.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 2- Saving the Mammoth

**John Hammond's dream of a wildlife sanctuary for the extinct is growing. Already it consists of a herd of Triceratops, a territorial Ankylosaurus and three ferocious Tyrannosaurs. **

Suzanne was standing in the tree top hide watching the Tyrannosaurs. She was holding a gun shaped device at one of the feathered tyrants. A screen on the device showed the dinosaur glowing red and amber.

"There is a theory that dinosaurs are warm blooded and this proves it," Suzanne explained pointing at the screen "Warm blooded animals have an internal body temperature as shown. If they were cold blooded we would see warmth on the surface, not the centre. I need to go now to see Nigel about his next mission."

She quickly walked to Nigel's treetop office where Bob and Chiyo were waiting as well. On the desk were skulls of long dead animals such as the smilodon. On the wall was the map of the island chain with the new animal exhibits drawn on. To the left of the map was one of the Earth ten thousand years ago with the polar ice caps far larger than they are today.

"Just got your message," Nigel said "As I thought warm blooded. Now we're going back 10,000 years to Warsaw during the last ice age. Here the main group of mammuthus primigenius started to completely vanish. A small subspecies lived on a Russian island until 4000 BCE but I think we should go for the main ones first."

"Finally Nigel an animal I can easily look after," Bob laughed "A mammoth can't be too different from a modern day elephant!"

**The woolly mammoth lived for 200,000 years and dominated the landscape from the Iberian Peninsula to New York. By 10,000BCE the mammoths had been virtually wiped out but what by no one knows. In prehistoric Poland Nigel should find out.**

Nigel and Chiyo emerged from the time portal among a forest full of pine trees. It was the middle of winter and snow had blanketed the land. In the sky above there was not a single cloud and the sun stayed high in the sky.

"Chiyo do you know anything on mammoth biology?" Nigel asked.

"No. When I took the job I did mostly research into dinosaurs because Hammond wanted to make a Jurassic Park."

"Their coat has a guard layer for the winter which adds another 30cm of thickness for warmth. Their haemoglobin has an anti-freeze similar to what polar bears and seals have to keep warm. Their teeth are also suited to chewing and breaking down grass so you can see what the problem is."

"Yeah. The conifers have replaced open fields full of grass so the mammoths have lost their food source."

Nigel nodded and they continued. After a few minutes they found a cave which Nigel wanted to explore. Although it wasn't true that cave men lived in caves all the time they did do art in there which Nigel wanted to see.

**Nigel has to remember that bears often live in caves.**

"Run!" Nigel yelled.

He and Chiyo ran up a nearby tree as a giant bear ran after them. It resembled a grizzly bear but was the size of a polar bear. In vain it stood on its hind legs to swipe at them and roared in defiance.

"Sorry I thought they were extinct," Nigel laughed "A cave bear. Largest species of bear and this guy is probably one of the last of his kind. I would love to rescue him."

Chiyo managed to jump into the next tree and the one after that to get behind the bear who was still distracted by Nigel. She climbed down from the tree and called to the bear who charged at her. Just then she opened the portal and the bear ran through it.

"Let's find that mammoth!" she yelled up at Nigel.

**Back at Prehistoric Park Bob has to make sure that the bear and one of the reptilian residents are behaving themselves. **

"There you go big fella," Bob smiled. The bear sniffed around his exhibit, in one of the colder areas where Bob had put conifers, rocks to form a cave and small machines to make the exhibit colder. The bear sniffed some more before going into the cave and falling asleep. "Suzanne said he's a bit malnourished but that's probably from hibernating but at least now he's never going to go hungry. Speaking of hunger we've had a bit of trouble with one of the other residents."

Bob got in a jeep and drove to the Tyrannosaur Hill where the staff was looking weary at the juvenile Rex Cronos. He roared and one of them hid behind the oxygen tank swearing in Russian. The staff were made of animal keepers from all around the world.

"With the big two we can simply drive a medium sized van in and throw the meat in but with this guy. Well just look." They parked the van in the entrance and Cronos ran inside the van and pulled out a huge chunk of meat. "It's a bit dangerous and when he first did this a member of staff almost quit. With how much we need to feed this guy we obviously have problems."

**In Prehistoric Poland Nigel and Chiyo have found signs of a mammoth.**

The two of them stood by a warm pile of faeces. This indicated the mammoths were close but Nigel pulled out something from the snow: a spear tip made of ivory. Mammoths didn't just go extinct thanks to their diet vanishing, they were victims of man also.

"Nigel quick over here!" Chiyo yelled in distress. He instantly saw why. Two female mammoths were there but it was a sad scene. One was injured and lying down while her sister was roaring in distress.

"Elephants often do this," Chiyo said "They protect the injured of their family but I have a feeling this one might not make it unless we do something."

Nigel ran through the portal as Chiyo managed to gain the trust of the sister. She had recorded elephant noises from Africa and started to play them, in hope that the sister would let them past. When Suzanne arrived back with Nigel the sister had let them past. While Suzanne administrated anaesthetic and medicine on the injured one the standing sister stroked Nigel and Chiyo with her trunk.

After a tense hour the sister managed to stand but was struggling to. Suzanne showed them the source of the problem: an arrowhead in her thigh. With the gained trust Nigel managed to coax them through the portal and into the park. They had been nicknamed Martha and Ellie.

"I'll need to watch them both," Suzanne said "They're a bit malnourished."

**However Nigel's not done yet. He wants to rescue a male so they are travelling to Poland again but 350,000 years ago to do this.**

This time Poland was very different. It was summer and vast plains of grass stretched as far as the eye can see. Herds of mammoth frolicked in the sun and they immediately saw a big bull male. However they smelt a musky smell which sounded trouble.

"That's musk," Chiyo said "He'll be aggressive."

Then they heard a snuffling sound. Behind them was a rhino but was covered in orangy-red fur similar to the mammoths.

"Ceolodonta," Nigel whispered "A male woolly rhino. We're lucky that we're downwind. He can't see us but otherwise he would smell us. He's going rare now; woolly rhinos started to vanish at this time."

There came a trumpeting behind them. They were upwind of the bull mammoth who started to charge in fury. The trumpeting also alerted the rhino who charged in anger. Luckily they had a portal each and the two charging animals went through the portal simultaneously.

"Wait what's that?" Nigel asked.

They couldn't believe it. A group of Neanderthals were walking towards them. Other than the larger nose and forehead they were reminiscent to Homo Sapiens. Nigel was even more surprised when one spoke.

"Nigel Marven. A friend of yours called the Green Stripe came to use moons ago, taught us your language and offered us a second chance on an island of yours. We were told to tell you about our culture. Your friend Hammond was also informed on this plan."

So the Neanderthals told them about their culture. They had a polytheistic religion where they worshipped the Spirits of the Air, Earth and Water which lived in all life. For that all men and women were equal in their society. They had a natural respect for all animal life and would only hunt for food. They envied the new humans and they feared the cro-magnon man. Although they would often interact and their camps would often intermingle. They were the same as us.

**John Hammond had the fifth island in the chain devoted for rescuing extinct humans, away from the interference of modern man. Free to move wherever they want some have even decided to work with the park staff on Isla Nublar, after all who better to look after Ice Age animals than Ice Age humans?**

The park staff quickly learnt the Neanderthal language and a few of the young Neanderthals had helped with the new arrivals. The mammoth exhibit split Martha and Ellie from the boisterous male Torn although the Ceolodonta was moved in with them. With the Neanderthals, (who insisted in wearing their Ice Age clothing), helping Suzanne tend the healing wound of Ellie the Park had settled down. Hammond was ecstatic:

"I always wanted to help save Neanderthals," Hammond laughed "You have helped save an entire culture as well as the mammoth although maybe next time we might recue the mastodon. However, that is not your next mission. I know the Rex have feathers but have you heard of some species from Cretaceous China…"

**Next time Nigel has to search through China for an elusive flyer.**

Something is seen darting through the trees.

**A stowaway decides to rear its head.**

Something rustling in a bush.

**And Bob has his handle with Cronos the T-Rex.**

**All next time on Prehistoric Park.**

Rescued this chapter:

3 woolly mammoth 2 female, 1 male

1 cave bear 1 male

1 ceolodonta 1 female

A tribe of our fallen brethren.


	4. Chapter 3- Feathered Dinosaurs

_Note: The Neanderthals that originally appeared in my other fanfiction won't be appearing as much in this one as I couldn't really flesh out their characteristics. Also I may have caused some confusion with the woolly rhino; ceolodonta and elsamotherium were both woolly rhinos but I chose ceolodonta as they were rarer. Thanks to neo-Byzantium, danny and hananas59 for your support._

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we can bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wild life adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. **

**This time Nigel travels back 120million years to Cretaceous China to rescue some of the bizarre feathered dinosaurs.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 3- Feathered Dinosaurs

**Prehistoric Park has come along. The residents include an irate hibernating cave bear, a herd of Triceratops and mammoths. Bob the park keeper however has found a way to feed one of the carnivorous residents without getting eaten himself.**

The trebuchet made of wood flung a giant cow carcass over the top of the exhibit. The grey feathered youngster Cronos excitedly darted after the cow as the crew reset the trebuchet into its original position.

"We have to feed this guy and the two adults an entire cow carcass a day," Bob sighed "I might use this for the big ones. I'm a bit worried though with meat supply, especially when the bear wakes up. He'll want a big meal when he stops hibernating."

His radio then turned on urging the Head of Staff of the park to go to the security room. It was nestled in by the main entrance away from the rest of Prehistoric Park. The security room was filled with computers and security cameras showing footage from all over the island, the room had a magnificent view of the tops of the jungle. The man who ran all this was John Ray Arnold, a famous technician who had ran safari parks and theme parks, (he even helped program the rides at Disneyworld), and heavily resembled Samuel L Jackson. The head of security Robert Muldoon stood next to him, a world famous park ranger who had lived for most of his life in Botswana.

"What's problem?" Nigel asked.

"Well I saw last night on the cameras a small mammal but it struck me that only birds live on the land on these islands and you haven't brought any small mammals back. Then I looked at the portal to the holding pens and saw him scampering through the portal with the crew when you went to rescue the Rex," John explained.

**The Late Cretaceous animals were rescued over three weeks ago so this little stowaway has been here undetected for a while.**

John Arnold then showed Nigel some footage of the stowaway from the night before. It was sniffing around some meat in the couple Tyrannosaurus exhibit. It resembled a badger on almost every way except that it was slightly larger and had a dog like head.

"Didelphodon," Nigel explained "A marsupial that died with the dinosaurs. Lived like a badger and no wonder we didn't spot him he would have always had to avoid big dinosaurs. With us all here I'll tell you about the next mission. Hammond has tasked me about going back 120million years to Late Cretaceous China to rescue to recent feathered discoveries: the feathered bird like Microraptor Mui and the feathered tyrannosaur Yutyrannus. Without that discovery seeing our resident Tyrannosaurs like they are would be a shock."

**China has been a hotbed for new dinosaur discoveries but they all have one thing in common: they had feathers. In this area Nigel will be encountering the bizarre and interesting dinosaurs to ever live.**

They emerged by a volcanic lake with a massive rainforest next to it. It was obvious that they would have to trek through the forest; a forest infested with bizarre dinosaurs. Chiyo had did some research and had found out that the area was extremely volcanic so had packed gas masks for everyone in case. The forest was beautiful though. Just like a modern day forest it was hot and humid, sunlight just fighting through the canopy to reach them below. In the trees above unseen entities scurried through the leaves.

"Nigel with the Microraptor are we expecting a dinosaur or bird?" Chiyo asked.

"A bit of both. They could glide with a bit of powered flight but would also scurry across the undergrowth. Millions of years ago an animal would have evolved into two paths: one into birds and one into microraptors and similar dinosaurs. Wait what's that?"

There it was. A metre long bird like animal was standing in the undergrowth, most of its feathers black except for the wings which were white. A bold scaly face with red eyes darted into the bush to catch grubs. Nigel took off his jacket and edged slowly towards the small dinosaur. When he was a metre away the microraptor looked at him, shrieked and darted up a tree.

**Back at Prehistoric Park Bob and Muldoon have tracked down the Didelphodon but it happened to be in an awkward area.**

Muldoon saw the mist of his breath before him. He aimed his tranquiliser at the pesky marsupial while Bob stood with a cage to put it in. He had to aim well though as it was standing right in front of the bear cave. He fired. However the marsupial ran off at the last moment and the dart hit the cave wall with an unnervingly loud ping. Suddenly a roar emanated from the cave. Catching an animal that spent its entire life hiding from Troodon and T-Rex was going to be harder than first thought.

**Back in Prehistoric China the crew have thought of a plan to catch a Microraptor.**

"I had this plan," Chiyo explained "The Microraptor has limited powered flight so if we put up this tarpaulin and place some grubs in the centre we can box them in and take them to Prehistoric Park."

The plan was set and it seemed to work. Half a dozen microraptors glided down from the treetops. It was a good time to see how they glided. Like flying squirrels they held out their arms and legs to catch the wind but slightly fluttered their wings as they descended. They instantly started digging into the grubs as they descended from the trees. As the crew stepped into the tarpaulin trap the proto-birds started shrieking and panicking. A giant foot crushed one side of the tarpaulin and they scurried out. A nine metre long tyrannosaur with grey and black feathers covering the entire body was standing there. A slightly smaller one with a red plume on the head accompanied it.

"Two Yutyrannus!" Nigel whispered to them "The crested one must be a male. Don't panic but I'm going to offer myself as bait." He ran into the centre if the failed trap and waved his hands above his head attracting the attention of the two carnivores. As they charged he opened the portal and they ran through. "Let's go back," Nigel sighed "We need to rethink our way to catch a microraptor."

**Back at the park the staff were admiring the two feathered arrivals.**

Bob had set up the Yutyrannus exhibit in one of the rainforest areas of Isla Nublar with a small lagoon in the middle of the exhibit. They were now tearing apart a chunk of meat and swallowing them whole. Their feathers were very primitive, thinner than that of modern birds. The tyrannosaurs were also much smaller than the infamous cousins from America with longer arms to match.

"These were one of the first tyrannosaurs," Nigel commented "Have you managed to catch our little stowaway yet?"

"No," Muldoon replied "He's a slippery fellow. What have you got in your hands?"

He pointed at an orange metre long gun which he had in his hands. "This is a net gun," Nigel replied "My friend uses this to catch Peregrine falcons so I'm going to use it with the microraptor."

**However on the return to China it turns out the volcano has become very active.**

The lake was spewing out more noxious gases and a giant earthquake shook the land. A nearby tree became uprooted and landed in the lake with an almighty splash.

"We need to catch these microraptor fast," Nigel remarked "I'm worried about how active the volcano is."

They re-entered the forest but after ten minutes saw a very unusual dinosaur. There was a pack of therapods two metres long and three metres high which walked like a chicken. They had long necks which ended with a small head with peg like teeth. Their forearms were massive ending with short claws and were covered in primitive brown feathers.

"Beipiaosaurus!" Nigel exclaimed "A therizinasaur and a therapod. Despite those claws they are adapted to striping leaves from trees and are adapted to eating lizards as well. Those big claws are also excellent defence against Yutyrannus."

"Nigel look!" Chiyo exclaimed.

As the Beipiaosaurus walked through the forest they churned up dead wood with their feet leaving grubs and meal worms on the surface attracting the little microraptors to glide down for a feast. Nigel took advantage of this. Both he and Chiyo fired the net gun at the proto-birds, ensaring them in the folds of the net. They quickly took the dinosaurs and tentatively placed them in small cages to transport them to the 21st century. The plan went swimmingly and quickly they had four males and females, (males had little red feathers in the tail to attract a mate). Nearby the feet of the Beipiaosaurus were metre long birds with a long tail and bright red feathers. They were pecking at the undergrowth where foliage and bugs fell from the trees where the big dinosaurs were eating.

"I've seen that with giraffes and antelopes," Chiyo remarked "The antelope would eat the leaves that dropped down from when the giraffes were eating like with those birds."

"They're actually dinosaurs," Nigel replied "Caudipteryx zoui. Although you are almost right with saying they're birds. They have the exact look, behaviour and genes as modern birds. Come on let's go…"

There was a giant rumble and an explosion. They saw through the foliage that the volcano had erupted. A pyroclastic flow made of boiling ash and rock was hurtling down the side of the mountain towards them and the forest. White ash flowed down from the mountain as if it was raining deadly snow. Nigel set up the portal but he had some guests, four of the Caudipteryx and eight of the Beipiaosaurus rushed through with them.

"What are they?" Bob asked "Giant turkeys?"

**Bob quickly settled the new arrivals. Bob had built a small aviary for the microraptors nearby the main block while the Beipiaosaurus and Caudipteryx were given their own exhibit together. However Bob has one final problem to sort out.**

Bob stood in the exhibit of Cronos the young T-Rex. He was asleep by his lagoon while Terrance and Matilda, the adults, stared at him from beyond the fence. The little Didelphodon was sniffing around the pen absent mindlessly. Bob had borrowed the net gun and shot a net at the marsupial with a bang. It was making little yapping sounds as Bob picked up the netted mammal.

"There you are!" he laughed.

There was a roar behind him. The bang had woken Cronos up who was now charging at Bob. Just in time he managed to get out of the exhibit and get the gets closed just before it was on him. Cronos started pacing the fence roaring in defiance.

"Got you! You little scamp! Hey that can be your name! Scamp."

The marsupial was put into a little pen with a little hole dug in it for a home for him. Everything had settled down ready for Hammond's briefing.

"Brilliant Nigel," Hammond exclaimed "I'll have to come by soon to see them in person. However for your next mission there was a particular species of cat that I fancied. A smilodon."

Creatures saved this chapter:

1 Didelphodon 1 male

2 Yutyrannus 1 male, 1 female

8 Microraptor Mui 4 male, 4 female

8 Beipiaosaurus 2 male, 6 female

4 Caudipteryx zoui 2 male, 2 female

**Next time Nigel travels back a million years to save the smilodon!**

View of a roaring sabre toothed cat.

**There are problems with the tyrannosaurids.**

View of a T-Rex roaring.

**And Nigel goes on a strange safari**

A herd of orange llamas run across the screen.

_Please leave any reviews and any animals you want to see in future chapters._


	5. Chapter 4- Tooth and Claw

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we can bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wild life adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. **

**This time Nigel travels back to Plestiocene Argentina to save two of the vanishing top predators of their time.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park**

Chapter 4- Tooth and Claw

**Prehistoric Park has a collection of rare and exotic creatures ranging from woolly mammoths to the bird like Caudipteryx. However two of the residents have been acting peculiarly.**

The female was prowling around the exhibit, staying in the shade and at random letting out gigantic roars. Suzanne had her binoculars aimed at Matilda who was now roaring at the male Terrance. Muldoon was worried about park safety in case she decided to break through the fence.

"The female Yutyrannus is doing something similar," she explained. "Everybody's worried. The Neanderthals which help out in the park are refusing to come anywhere near this section of the island thanks to her. However when Nigel rescued them Chiyo said that it looked like they were doing a mating dance so I'll have to run some tests."

**While Suzanne thinks up a plan of how to do a pregnancy test on two very large and ferocious dinosaurs Nigel is planning for his next rescue mission.**

Chiyo was observing a file in Nigel's treetop office overlooking the microraptor aviary. Below the little proto-birds glided through the treetops but with the mesh roof was attached to his office railing a little dinosaur would sometimes scurry up into his office. Currently a male was sitting on a perch next to a Scarlet Macaw. The file contained images and drawings of different species of cat but Nigel was holding one with sabre canines.

"Me and Hammond were discussing which species of big cat to save. We thought of the marsupial Thylacoleo but obviously it's a marsupial, we thought of Dinofelis but it was obvious that the famous Smilodon would be our choice. A little known fact is that sabre toothed tiger is incorrect; they weren't related to tigers. I know you studied lions and leopards extensively on your course so you'll be an expert."

"I always loved these cats," Chiyo remarked "Went extinct around 10,000 years ago."

"They did but I'm doing a cheeky side mission to save another big predator," Nigel laughed. He then rolled out a piece of cloth that had the outline of a two metre tall terror bird with a massive crushing beak. "Phorusrhacos. A terror bird that was dominant predator until the Smildon came along."

**4.5 million years ago the Isthmus of Panama joined North and South America. The big cats like Smilodon moved south and outcompeted the terror birds.**

"I've told Bob to make an exhibit for them but he was with the Triceratops so I think he didn't get my full message."

**Nigel is travelling back to prehistoric Argentina 27,000 years ago when the mighty terror birds started to vanish.**

It turns out John Ray Arnold may have misjudged the calculations as the jeep emerged from the portal among a herd of frightened animals. There were two species: one was an orange llama like animal with a long nose and the other was of what looked like a thin furred rhino without a horn with a longer head. The rhino like animals immediately darted into a stream.

"What are they? Are the orange ones llamas?" Chiyo asked.

"No. They are ungulates though their group went extinct with them. Macrauchenia. Those long trunks are used to keep dust out of their nostrils but I'm excited about the others. Toxodon and they live a lot like hippos. Incidentally both of these animals were discovered by Charles Darwin. Come on let's get a view for the terror birds and maybe some cats."

Nigel parked the jeep by the outskirts of a forest with a pair of binoculars at hand. The Macrauchenia and Toxodon had gone back to grazing in the plains peacefully. With the long dry grass and herds of grazing herbivores it was more reminiscent of Africa than Argentina. Then Chiyo spotted something, her eyes had become accustomed to looking for camouflaged cats. A sabre toothed cat with the same coat as a jaguar was stalking in the long grass. Two others were stalking as well towards a young Macrauchenia. With a burst like lightning the cats lunged at the ungulate and brought it down. They sank their long sabre canines into the soft neck of the animal. Slowly the writhing stopped as the herd stampeded.

"The cats canines are too weak due to their length to crush bones like lions," Nigel explained "They only eat soft parts."

The rest of the pack joined the meal. The alpha-female and male started first followed by the cubs then the rest. It was true they only ate around the stomach and the throat area. After they ate their fill they retreated into the bush but another carnivore arrived at the carcass. They were two metres tall with grey-black feathers and a giant beak.

"There they are!" Nigel exclaimed "The birds would normally hunt by using the point at the end of the beak to stab at the skull breaking it but with the cats being apex predators they have to scavenge instead. Now how to rescue them?"

**Back in the park Suzanne is busy finding out if Matilda the T-Rex is pregnant.**

A giant feathered dinosaur lay on the table under heavy anaesthetic. Her stomach rose and dropped slowly with little strain. On a nearby computer screen three oval shaped objects could be seen.

"She's pregnant."

**Back in Argentina Nigel has formulated a plan involving another Smilodon.**

A singular male Smilodon with half of his left canine missing was prowling around the two terror birds who had left the carcass.

"Male lions often go solo if they don't have a pride," Chiyo said "This one looks quite young, most likely not used to hunting with that missing half canine."

Chiyo crept behind the male while Nigel stood next to the carcass, each with their own portal. The male started backing off; it seemed that two birds were better than one cat. As the cat turned to run off in defeat Chiyo opened the portal taking him to Prehistoric Park. As the two Phorusrhacos turned back to Nigel they were disgusted and charged at him with a screech. Nigel quickly opened the portal and sent them through. Happily the two got into the jeep ready to go home. Nigel set the portal to materialise a bit in front of the jeep. However the alpha-male of the pack started chasing them, viewing them as a threat to his pride. A herd of twelve Macrauchenia and five Toxodon stampeded towards them as the cat charged. As the jeep darted through the portal the small herd followed with them but it closed before the male could follow.

"That was not a true herd, cast offs from a larger one so we haven't affected the habitat back there," Nigel said.

The herd, terror birds and male smilodon were put into holding pens until Bob arrived. A huge chunk of meat was thrown into the enclosure for each of the predators. Bob came shortly after swinging a cage for a budgerigar whistling as he came.

"Nigel I've got that bird cage for you," he shouted back at him.

"Bob just look in holding pen 2."

"They're a bit big! Do you need me to build an exhibit near the Smilodon? Wait you've brought one."

"We're going back to get some females for this guy. Chiyo has named him Half-Tooth for obvious reasons."

**Nigel is going back this time only 10,000 years. Around this time the Smilodon and many other megafauna of South America started to vanish.**

The landscape was very much different now. All the large wildlife had vanished. The change in environment has had its toll on the megafauna who have failed to adapt.

"Smilodon was adapted to hunting large animals like Toxodon," Nigel explained "When they extinct deer took their place but they were too fast for the cats."

They took the jeep further towards the bush where they heard a rustling sound. They were amazed. Two giant mammals were there. It was the size of an elephant with shaggy brown hair. It resembled a giant sloth with a long tail.

"Megatherium Americanus," Nigel explained "The second largest land animal to ever live and the largest of the ground sloths. They lived at the edges of forests but as the forests vanished so did their habitat."

One of the sloths stood on their hind legs and made a grunting sound. A long tongue stuck out at a branch to eat the little trees on there. Nigel and Chiyo managed to pull a branch off of a tree with leaves still on it and attract their attention. The great beasts gnawed on the branch allowing them to stroke the fur of the animals. Nigel used this as an excuse to bring out the time portal. He placed it at the end of the branch so as the Megatherium was eating it would be transported to the park. With one sloth through Chiyo managed to repeat it with hers.

Night fell quickly. As the sun was setting Chiyo spotted some scat with cat footprints nearby so set up cameras for the next morning.

**As the crew settle down for the night they have to look out. There are cats about this night.**

"It's very exciting," Nigel said "Only one camera caught something that wasn't the wind or a bird but our last one did. Here it is." The camera showed three very malnourished sabre toothed cats sniffing around the camera. It was painful to watch, their ribs could be seen through their beautiful coat. All of them were females, it hard times females often grouped together. The largest female swatted at the camera and it fell over.

They took a jeep with haste. They couldn't afford to waste time with the cats in such dire state. Chiyo managed to spot fresh tracks and they followed it. It was a lamentable site. Two of the Smilodon stood by the third which was licking a cub which was virtually bones.

"They didn't have enough food to produce milk for the cub," Nigel sighed "The poor thing."

The cats were shot with tranquiliser darts and with their weak conditions it only took a minute to take effect.

**A week later the cats were being nursed back to health by the park vet Suzanne.**

The cats had already improved their condition. Their ribs were no longer visible. They were currently eating chunks of meat while Half-Tooth the male watched them from the dividing fence.

"He's like a young man flirting with an older woman," Suzanne laughed as the new alpha-female swiped at him from the fence "We have another contender though with the breeding program. We have already a pregnant Tyrannosaurus, Yutyrannus and I found out Triceratops and Torosaurus."

She got into her jeep and passed the new megafauna exhibit with the Macrauchenia grazing, the Megatherium stripping leaves from a nearby tree and the Toxodon lazily in the lake in the centre of the exhibit. Opposite them the Phorusrhacos were taking a sand bath.

"We found out that the Terror Birds and Megatherium are male and female so we might add them to the breeding program. Maybe also the mammoths as well."

She got out from the jeep at the Tyrannosaur exhibit to see Cronos staring at her with his amber, predator eyes. Recently as he got older he was becoming more aggressive. Muldoon had been cautious about him for a while. Could Prehistoric Park have bitten more off than it could chew with this one?

**Next time: Nigel travels back the farthest amount of time yet to rescue giant insects.**

View of a seagull sized dragonfly dart over Nigel's head.

**Suzanne plays cupid with some of the Park's mammal residents.**

Two of the mammoths reach their trunks to each other.

**And Muldoon's worse fears are founded.**

Bob and Nigel are seen running from a shadow.

Rescued this chapter:

4 smilodon 1 male, 3 female

2 megatherium 1 male, 1 female

2 phorusrhacos 1 male, 1 female

12 Macrauchenia 5 male, 7 female

4 toxodon 2 male, 2 female


	6. Chapter 5- The Bug House

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we can bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wild life adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. **

**This time Nigel travels back 312million years to the Carboniferous period to rescue giant bugs.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 5- The Bug House

**Prehistoric Park has a breeding plan put in place. Currently it has led to a pregnant T-Rex, Yutyrannus, Triceratops and Torosaurus. However the crew are aiming to add a few mammals to the list.**

A group of Neanderthals led Martha and Ellie the mammoths closer to the male mammoth named Torn's paddock. His musk had started to settle down so he was more aggressive. Suzanne gave instructions to the Neanderthals in their own language to coordinate them with the mammoths. It seemed to go well as Martha the matriarch reached out her trunk to Torn who did the same.

"This is excellent!" Suzanne commented "She's accepted Torn so hopefully they might mate."

**The main base where the entrance, bungalows, helicopter pad and security building is an electrified perimeter fence separates Prehistoric Park from the base. Just outside of this fence is a building for Nigel's next rescue mission.**

It was like a rainforest inside the building. Dew and condensation clung like barnacles onto the colder roof. Prehistoric plants grew around everywhere, giant trees were dotted about. Fences separated the plants from a stone walkway and a bench which Nigel had placed multiple pictures of fossilised insects on it.

"During the Carboniferous period from 400 to 300 million years ago the atmosphere was more oxygen rich, hence why this building is more oxygen filled and airtight. At this time the main focus point were bugs that were massive thanks to the oxygen. We're going back 312million years to Scotland to rescue some of these bugs but I've quickly gone back to Nova Scotia and placed a few traps to catch another animal." He showed a picture of a small fossilised lizard. "Hylonomus. One of the first reptiles."

"Giant bugs now Nigel," Bob laughed "First T-Rex, then a giant bear that still is hibernating, then sabre toothed tigers. What next? Oh yeah Mr Arnold has set up the time portal to open up in a small holding pen in here for the animals."

**Scotland was oxygen rich and tropical during the Carboniferous period 312million years ago. Here swamps and giant bugs dominated the landscape.**

"It's like the Everglades here," Chiyo remarked "So the giant dragonflies should be around this area."

"Yes Meganeura. A dragonfly the size of a seagull."

They spent the next five minutes setting up camp in the only bit of dry land that they could find. A pool nearby was calm and placid but a giant tree that evolved from the same ancestors of ferns grew up into the canopy.

"Chiyo I'll climb that tree to get a good look around," Nigel said.

He had brought along a tree climbing set for this matter. It took a good half hour to climb to the top of the leviathan but it was well worth the climb. A sea of green tropical trees stretched as far as the eye could see. However in the distance a huge black cloud loomed ominously. Suddenly a huge emerald dragonfly darted past his head towards a break in the trees.

"It's amazing to think where that dragonfly is going will one day be Glasgow. I may be right in thinking that over there is a lake or river. I'll tell Chiyo that we might find a few Meganeura."

**Back in Prehistoric Park Suzanne is trying the breeding programme with the park's feline residents.**

"Keep the hose pipe aimed at them," she said to the Neanderthals.

They had opened a hole into the dividing fence that separated the male and females. Already they had tried to settle the female down by placing a few climbing frames in the enclosure so they would be less likely to attack Half-Tooth the male. Still the hose pipe would be good to settle them down anyway. It almost went pear shape when the alpha-female took a swipe at the male when he became too inquisitive. However when he learnt his lesson the females let him near.

"Excellent!" Suzanne said "With Half-Tooth and the alpha-female Evita intermixing we might have a little pack in a few months. Oh hello Robert."

Muldoon the head of security had arrived at the enclosure. For a few seconds he watched the cats sniffing each other, it was common knowledge that he preferred the herbivores and smaller carnivores to the temperamental Tyrannosaurids.

"Hello Suzanne I was hoping I could find you or Chiyo. It's about Cronos."

**Cronos is the juvenile Tyrannosaurus that Nigel accidentally rescued from Late Cretaceous Montana 65million years ago and his antics have started to cause issues.**

"He's been acting more aggressive recently and Bob has also been worried. I don't know a lot about dinosaur behaviour, only more recent animals like the sabres. Any idea?"

"I have one. He's a juvenile, about seven years so he'll be a teenager. He's most likely becoming more aggressive because of that."

"Thanks. I'm worried if he breaks through the enclosure. I know the combination of wood and metal can hold a bull elephant but an aggressive Tyrannosaur is another matter."

"I'll do a blood test if he has increased testosterone in his blood stream."

**Back in Carboniferous Scotland Nigel and Chiyo have found a treasure-trove of Meganeura.**

Emerald coloured dragonflies darted through the air. The buzzing sound was almost deafening from their iridescent but fragile wings.

"Would it be easier to catch the nymphs?" Chiyo asked.

"No. We have no way to transport them but I have another way." He pulled out a metre long pipe which Chiyo recognised as water pistols. "I've used these to catch modern day dragonflies because when they get their wings wet they can't fly for a few seconds. It should work for their big cousins."

He gave Chiyo a net and the portal as he filled the pistol with water. He waded into the stream and fired at a Meganeura which plummeted onto the top of the water, Chiyo immediately wading in to net the dragonfly. As she went to set up the portal Nigel took it out of the net and held it at arm's length. The half a metre long wings of the dragonfly fluttered back and forth so quickly they became a blur. Chiyo opened the portal and aimed the insect in the direction of it and let it go. The Meganeura instantly flew through the portal.

"Now to catch a few more."

They repeated it four more times but when they went to get a sixth something bit knocked against Nigel in the water. Chiyo jumped at the creature and held it in place before taking it out of the surface. It was brown in colour and resembled a giant snake but with tiny front limbs and a giant jaw which clamped open and shut with considerable force. Chiyo was struggling to keep hold of the creature thanks to its constant swaying.

"Crassigyrinus scoticus," Nigel said "A massive amphibian. They would hunt like crocodiles and wait in ambush for prey before lunging out. I would take him home but unfortunately Bob wouldn't have built a tank for him so we'll have to let him go."

The amphibian instantly swam away. With five Meganeura at the park and the sun setting they returned to camp to start to get ready for sleep. They made a contained fire while some Neanderthals and Homo Sapien crew members set up their hammocks while Chiyo looked over the day's footage for Hammond. Nigel had to laugh though with one of the English crew members who had a mosquito net.

"Mosquito's haven't evolved yet Graham. No blood sucking insects won't be on Earth for another ten million years. There's nothing to fear."

**With night upon them the crew go to sleep with the fire out but something scurrying around the camp has woken up Nigel.**

He held the camcorder in his hand giving the film a greenish tint. He woke one of the Neanderthals who grabbed a small plastic cage. A metre long scorpion was scuttling around the dead fire. Nigel quickly grabbed it by the tail and placed it in the cage. Then he was extremely quiet. One was on Graham. Without waking him he grabbed the arachnid and put it in another cage.

The next morning they showed the others what they had caught. Graham was very irate.

"Oh so you said 'there's nothing to fear'. You never mentioned giant scorpions!"

"Pulmonoscorpius. Anyway they have big claws so that means they're not poisonous."

**Back in the Park Suzanne, Bob and Muldoon are trying to do a blood test on Cronos the T-Rex.**

Muldoon hit him with a tranquiliser. When had previously tranquilised him it took only a few seconds for the feathered dinosaur to fall asleep. Suzanne knew that the testosterone test would not take long so they were going to do the test in his exhibit. Cronos slumped down by a tree asleep so they entered the exhibit. Suzanne took a syringe and drew some blood and placed it in a small pocket device. It showed a huge testosterone increase in his blood.

"Okay let's go," she said.

However he stood up. The tranquiliser had already worn off, most likely with the testosterone in his blood. He roared in anger and the three ran for their lives towards the gate. Luckily he was still groggy giving them a head start. He charged at them but they were safely out of the enclosure and the gate closed. Cronos angrily smashed his head against the fence which held strong. Cronos may be getting slightly too much for the park to handle.

**In Scotland Nigel has found the final animal that he has wanted to save.**

A two metre long centipede was using its giant mandibles to gnaw on some ferns. It was truly massive. Nigel got closer to it and the arthropod reared up onto some of its many legs becoming eye level with him.

"Arthropleura. A giant centipede. They were omnivores so ate plants and small animals. They actually pollinated the flora with pollen being found on the carapace. I need to be careful; centipedes sometimes spit a toxin at attacker's eyes."

He took out the portal and opened it. With the Arthropleura backed against a tree it only had one way to go. Now only to catch a female. They followed another trail and quickly found one. Chiyo armed with a large piece of tarpaulin jumped onto the hard carapace and wrapped the centipede safely in it. However in their haste they had left the portals at the camp with the packed up bags. Nigel and Chiyo lifted up the centipede and started walking to the camp.

"Can you smell smoke?"

**Even though the storm is miles away the oxygen rich atmosphere causes fire to burn more greedily and quickly. The lightning flash has caused a giant forest fire.**

The two managed to run with great difficulty from the ever closing in black, sooty clouds. When they reached the camp crew members opened the portal and took the wrapped up Arthropleura and caged Pulmonoscorpius into the park.

"Nigel those centipedes are massive!" Bob laughed "What have you got for me in the cage?"

"Giant scorpions."

"I'll pass. Are you going back to Nova Scotia now for your traps?"

"Yeah," Nigel replied. They immediately went to Carboniferous Nova Scotia. Even Canada in the Carboniferous resembled the Everglades. Nigel had set three traps so they visited the first one. Like when hunting lizards he had a bucket in the ground that would trap the early reptiles. Unfortunately the first one was empty. The second one however had two 20centimetre long dark green lizard like reptiles with sapphire spots.

"Here they are. Hylonomus. Although they look like lizards they aren't. They are actually in a group of their own. Let's check the third."

They carried the two traps to the third one which was also filled with two lizard like reptiles but they were of different species. They were twice as long, light green with blue patches on the top of the eye lids.

"Another early reptile. Petrolacosaurus. A lot like our Hylonomus and we can keep them together."

**In another hour all the Carboniferous animals were settled, the early reptiles even having a little pen to themselves. Bob seemed to like one of them though.**

Bob sat on a tree stump with some ferns in his hands. An Arthropleura was nibbling at it as he laughed.

"A proper creature, not one of those creepy crawlies. These, Scamp the Didelphodon and the mammoths easily my favourite creatures."

**Next time Nigel travels back to Prehistoric Texas to rescue the world's largest crocodile.**

View of a crocodile on a river bank.

**The megatherium start showing a new behaviour trait.**

Shot of a megatherium digging a hole.

**And a freak accident could spell disaster for the park.**

Shot of a few pieces of shattered fence.

Creatures rescued this chapter:

2 Hylonomus 1 female, 1 male

2 petrolacosaurus 1 female, 1 male

5 meganeura 3 female, 2 male

2 arthropleura 1 female, 1 male

2 pulmonoscorpius 1 female, 1 male


	7. Chapter 6- The Giant Croc

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we can bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wild life adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. **

**This time Nigel travels back 73million years to prehistoric Texas to rescue the crocodile that de on dinosaurs.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 6- The Giant Croc

**Isla Nublar houses the first section of Prehistoric Park; a wildlife sanctuary full of woolly mammoths, T-Rex and giant insects. However Nigel's assistant is evaluating the behaviour of one of the park's residents.**

The giant Megatherium stood by the trees using their giant claws to rip up the earth creating a large hole. The other residents of the enclosure, the Macrauchenia and the Toxodon were staying away from the dirt clouds stirred up by the animal's claws. Chiyo stood by the fence with a pair of binoculars watching them.

"I've realised what they're doing," she said "Megatherium is a sloth despite their large size in the xenarthra group which also comprises of armadillos and anteaters. All of them do this. They dig holes as a form of a resting place as well as a hiding place for predators. Despite having no predators as an adult a young Megatherium is at risk of predation from a smilodon or a terror bird; this is most likely a residual behavioural trait from their childhood. I need to meet Nigel now; he said the next mission's a big one."

**As a way to preserve endangered animals as well as extinct animals Bob has brought in some rare animals to be residents including Hyacinth Macaws, African Elephants, Black Rhino and in the sea areas of the park Leatherback turtles. Near the holding pens are another species which Bob is feeding now: Cuban Crocodiles.**

Bob through chunks of bloody meat into the crocodile pond where seven rare reptiles snapped them up greedily.

"There you go fellas. Ah there you are Chiyo. Any idea where Nigel is?"

"No. The crocs seem to be thriving."

At that moment Nigel arrived but he and two others were carrying a giant crocodile skull at least a metre long armed full of sharp teeth. Bob shook his head: he knew the owner of the skull was could be soon arriving at the park. Chiyo too was also not adamant about rescuing a crocodile that size.

"This is Deinosuchus," Nigel shouted "It lived 73million years ago in North America and ate dinosaurs but we have no idea how large they could grow. The smallest estimate is 8m but the largest…" He then ran up to them leaving the skull behind. "Could reach from here to the skull tip at 12m. We're going to Texas to capture the _riograndensis _species. Went extinct because of climate change destroying its habitat."

**For ten million years the Deinosuchus was king of the water until the change in habitat reduced the size of the estuaries they lived in causing the crocodile that ate dinosaurs to vanish. In Texas 73million years ago the last Deinosuchus started to disappear.**

The jeep emerged from the portal on a beach. The sun made the clear blue waters to shimmer in the light. The sand was fine and the wind whipped it around their eyes. Nigel spotted something and pulled out a pair of binoculars. Two grey coloured hadrosaurs with orange-red stripes on the back were standing there. On the head was a curved crest in the direction of the tail similar in shape to a shoehorn.

"Parasaurolophus," Nigel said "Judging by the crest a walker species. They look quite young. Hold on Chiyo I'll give you a show, they use that crest to communicate."

He cupped his hands together and made a loud sound like a horn by blowing into them. The two Parasaurolophus reared onto their hind legs and made a deafening call similar to a honking goose before running off.

**However Chiyo's attention isn't on the Parasaurolophus but on two dinosaurs behind them.**

Nigel turned and jumped into the jeep with Chiyo. Closing in on them were two tyrannosaurids with amber skin and feathers with a formidable jaw full of teeth. He started the jeep and accelerated as much as he could with the two carnivores chasing after them hungrily. After a tense few minutes they gave up on the strange new meal and walked off after the Parasaurolophus.

"Albertosaurs," Nigel said panting from the stress "An ancestor to Tyrannosaurus."

"I can see the family resemblance. Knowing your love for things that want to eat us I thought you would want to catch them."

"With big carnivores like them I've been forbidden to rescue any without telling Bob first. Muldoon's orders. Only small carnivores or any sized herbivore. Ah here's the came and the toy I brought along with us."

Chiyo gasped. A small plane was at camp.

**At the park Bob is busy doing his rounds but not being any normal park often unexpected things turn up.**

Scamp the Didelphodon happily snapped up the chicks given to him as a treat. He was easily Bob's favourite animal in the park along with the microrapters or caudipteryx. Something small and cute that won't tear him limb from limb like the Tyrannosaurs or the Yutyrannus. He placed the bucket full of dead chicks in the jeep to take a photo of the little marsupial. His son and daughter hadn't visited the actual park area of Prehistoric Park, only staying in the bungalows doing their GCSE work so he said he would take any good pictures of the animals for them. There was a deep squawking sound and Bob sighed. One of the Phorusrhacos had its beak in the bucket.

"Not again," Bob sighed "You've been taking a dust bath by the fence again haven't you? At least your mate doesn't do it by the fence as well." He pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Bob here. The Terror Bird's taken another bath by the fence. Yeah the usual tactic. Arnold should point you to the right place."

**It's difficult to get the Harry Houdini of Terror Birds back into its exhibit but a huge chunk of meat can help.**

A few Neanderthals held out the meat and the bird chased it. It was the second time this month he had done this.

**In Texas Nigel and Chiyo have decided to take to the air to find a crocodile.**

"Deinosuchus was like modern day Saltwater Crocodiles. They lived in salt and fresh water so we might see one out here."

They were both smiling. A flock of Pteranodon were flying beside them. One swooped down to skim the water for fish with its beak and was followed by one of its brothers. Suddenly there was a giant splash and the flying archosaur disappeared in a torrent of bubbles, blood and teeth.

"Oh my god! What was that?" Chiyo asked.

"Look!" Nigel shouted. They could see a giant green crocodile swimming by the surface towards the mouth of a river. The river twisted and turned like an azure coloured giant snake towards a lake. Around the sides of the river were miles upon miles of forest. Unfortunately by the lake there was not any land to land the plane.

"Chiyo we'll have to land the plane back at camp and then go to the lake to check it out for tomorrow when we rescue a Deinosuchus or two. We'll go through the forest; I don't fancy taking the boat on that river with the Deinosuchus."

**Back at the park Suzanne the park vet has been playing cupid with the Smilodon and is seeing if her plans have worked.**

The alpha-female was breathing heavily but the screen showed what Suzanne wanted. In an hour the smilodon was placed back in the exhibit with her sisters and the new alpha-male named Half-Tooth.

"She's pregnant," Suzanne smiled "Two cubs so similar to lions. With the Trikes, Toros, Rex and Yutyrannus I think our breeding programme is a success. I'm worried about the storm though that's coming, pregnant animals normally panic during extreme weather."

**In Prehistoric Texas Nigel may have been regretting taking the forest route to the lake.**

Giant trees blocked most of the light as they trekked through the vines and ferns. The cries of unseen spectators were all around them. Suddenly Chiyo pointed out five pairs of amber, tennis ball sized eyes. The owners came into the light and they got a clear view. They were raptors, half the height of a human, 2m long, were covered in white feathers with black stripes and had each a pair of dangerously sharp sickle claws.

"Dromeosaurus falculus," Nigel whispered "I've seen them at London's Natural History Museum. One of the smartest dinosaurs. Impeccable sense of smell, sight and hearing. Those sickles on their feet have a few functions including stabbing the victim until they bleed out as well as keeping the meat in place as they tear it apart."

"Nigel they're spreading out. They're going in for the kill."

Nigel smiled and pulled out a horn. Chiyo knew his plan. All animals hated loud noises so ones with excellent hearing would hate any loud noises. Nigel only had to press it twice before the Dromeosaurs ran off making screeching noises. They soon reached the lake to see a herd of Parasaurolophus drinking from the lake. Occasionally one would use its crest to reverberate sound through them which another reciprocated.

"Look Nigel," Chiyo said excitedly.

She saw a big black shape hovering near the bottom of the shallows of the lake. A young Parasaurolophus was absent mindlessly drinking from the lake, not knowing that there is always something watching under the water. Nigel crept up behind the herd with the spare portal; the other was wired directly into the Deinosuchus exhibit that he had Bob build. The attack came. With a splash the young dinosaur was dragged into the water by the giant crocodile. As the dinosaurs stampeded Nigel opened the portal and captured a fifth of the herd as they stampeded but Chiyo caught the crocodilian on her camera. At least a half a dozen other Deinosuchus had joined the first who was now doing a death roll. The death roll helped drown the victim but as it panicked and moved accompanied with the rolling motion the crocodiles jaws tightened. Eventually the Parasaurolophus' movement stopped and the feast began.

"Amazing," Nigel said "I've got a plan but we need to go back. It's getting late and Deinosuchus normally come on land at night. Dromeosaurs are also nocturnal so we have two carnivores about."

**However that night isn't going to be silent.**

There was a rustling sound in the jeep at about midnight. Nigel honked his horn and a pack of Dromeosaurus darted from within the jeep and into the forest.

"No!" Nigel exclaimed after checking through the jeep "They've eaten most of the bait meat. There's just enough left."

The next morning slightly more dismayed the crew arrived at the lake. Nigel explained the plan: he was going to tie a piece of meat to a boat oar and splash in the water. The splashing would already attract the crocodile but the meat would act as further persuasion. Chiyo stood a few feet behind him as he enacted his plan and it worked. A giant female burst from the lake as Nigel darted out of the way. Chiyo opened the portal and the crocodile went through. They repeated it so the female could have a mate and a male soon went through the portal. As they were packing up four Dromeosaurs started sniffing around the jeep, there was still some meat in the back. Nigel used it as an excuse to capture the park's first raptor. Settled they went back to Prehistoric Park.

"Crikey those Deinosuchus are massive!" Bob laughed "I haven't built the fence on the embankment next to the lake but I've told everyone not to go anywhere near. The hadrosaurs are settled and I'll build an enclosure for the raptors after the storm."

Chiyo climbed into the jeep next to Bob and they drove to the garages. Right next to the garage was a generator that went straight to the park.

"So what type of dinosaur are those raptors?" Bob asked.

"Dromeosaurus gracilis," she explained "We saw a pack of five."

"Wait. I counted four dinosaurs."

Just at that moment a feathered reptilian head burst from the back of the jeep. Chiyo screamed and Bob accidentally smashed the jeep into the side of one of the generators which caused the solar panels on the generator to smash. The raptor jumped out and snarled before running off. Bob checked if Chiyo was alright and saw that the reptile's claw had clipped her lip.

"I'b fine!" she spluttered through a mouth of blood "Bust go bet Mulboon. Bi'll go to be park docbor."

**Although there is a raptor running round loose the park has bigger problems.**

"We have an issue," John Arnold explained lighting a cigarette "That generator supplied electricity to the fences and when the panels smashed it had a power overload. Just before the power went off the overload damaged the fences. One strike from a lightning bolt and the fence can be smashed and we can't do anything with the storm on us now."

"It's entirely my fault!" Bob lamented with his eyes welling up.

"Bob it's not your fault," Arnold replied "How can anyone blame you when you had a raptor clawing you. Anyway it shouldn't be too bad. We're protected by the perimeter fence and the Carboniferous House was built to withstand against a nuclear blast."

**Arnold's optimism was well founded after the storm passed until he found out the only fence to be smashed with Bob still out looking for the escapee raptor.**

"Nigel, Muldoon!" Arnold shouted down a walkie-talkie "The only fence to be brought down was Cronus' fence. He's not in his enclosure!"

"Come here you!" Bob yelled at the raptor. The raptor unexpectedly shrieked and ran off. Bob turned around as he saw the shadow form next to him. Slowly the feathered form of Cronus appeared behind him who roared with delight. Suddenly a rock hit the dinosaur in the face. Nigel was waving his arms at Cronus who decided to have a meal out of a peskier mammal.

**Although Nigel's idea was good in the theory stage it was not as good now leaving him running for his life.**

Nigel ran as fast as he could with the irate dinosaur behind him. The smilodon roared in fright as they passed but Cronus was closing in. Then Nigel recognised that they were nearing the holding pens. There was a lake next to him with a tall embankment so he ran across the rock with Cronus following. There was a burst behind him as he realised that this was Deinosuchus Lake. One of the new residents had tried to pull Cronus into the lake. He entered the holding pens and went to the ladder to the walkway but cried in dismay. The ladder inside the pens themselves had been hit by lightning! The metal had acted as a conductor and destroyed the ladder. He was trapped! Cronus had him cornered until one of the pens opened. A figure exactly matching John Hammond's description of his old friend Green Stripe was on the walkway and opened one of the doors.

"Your veterinarian Suzanne McNab had one of the Beipiasaurus in a pen for pregnancy tests," the Green Stripe told him.

A giant therizinasaur emerged and slashed at the tryrannosaur with its massive scythes. The crew then arrived and got the two dinosaurs into holding pens.

"Did you see him?" Nigel asked Bob who was on the walkway; he had taken one of the external ladders.

"Who?"

"The Green Stripe!" He was dismayed to see that Bob hadn't seen him but that was impossible. Bob arrived on the walkway just as the Beipiasaurus was released.

**As the fences are fixed, the raptor caught and Nigel ponders his mystery the park has time to settle down. Well, until Hammond's next mission for Nigel…**

**Next time Nigel travels back to the Jurassic period to rescue the mighty sauropods.**

A giant long necked herbivore is seen.

**The cave bear finally wakes from hibernation.**

The bear is seen emerging from the cave.

**And inspectors come to the park.**

A helicopter lands at the helipad.

**All next time.**

_Note: This ends series one but series two and any possible future series will be chapters in this story instead of other stories like with my old fanfic. Please leave reviews and ideas. See you next time!_


	8. Chapter 7- Time of Titans

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we can bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wild life adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. **

**This time Nigel travels back 150million years to rescue the mighty sauropods.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 7- Time of Titans

**Since the breakout of Cronus the T-Rex a month ago the park has settled down but for the first time one of the residents have seen their enclosure.**

A giant bear emerged from its cave and reared onto its hind legs to sniff the air. The bear instantly walked to a tree trunk which Bob the park keeper had filled full of meat and fish for the bear to feast.

**The cave bear was rescued by Nigel from Poland 10,000years ago and has been in hibernation since.**

"Finally to can build up the health of the bear," Bob laughed "Hold on I didn't see you there."

Chiyo had just stepped out of a jeep before the driver drove off in the direction of the Dromeosaur pen. She had just spent the week at her parent's house in England.

"Just got back. My parents though could have killed Nigel and Hammond." She pointed at a little scar on her bottom lip. The claw of a stowaway raptor had clipped it a month back. "I just said it was a badge of honour for naturalists. Although I was ticked off that they dragged me down to London though instead of just staying in Yorkshire. The Natural History Museum was interesting; I saw fossilised versions of some of our residents."

**Bob has just finished building a multi-acre enclosure for Nigel's next mission so he has to visit him to see what the new resident will be.**

Nigel's office overlooked a sea of leaves. The microraptors below glided from tree to tree and chirruped below as one of Nigel's macaws squawked in irritation at them. On the desk were files showing skeletons of different sauropods. Chiyo instantly recognised one: the Diplodocus from the entrance of the London Natural History Museum.

"Sauropods," Nigel said "The most famous dinosaurs along with Triceratops and T-Rex. Hammond has tasked me with rescuing the three most famous: Apatosaurus, Brachiosaurus and Diplodocus. They were all found together around 150million years ago in Colorado."

"Nigel this time please don't bring back anything unexpected," Bob sighed "We have safety inspectors coming in today to evaluate the park's safety and I don't want to handle anything we don't know anything about."

"Don't worry Bob I've left you files on all the animals found at that time but any herbivores can go into the big exhibit with the sauropods."

**150million years ago the dinosaurs had full control over the world. It was the Jurassic period and the sauropods were the largest things on the land. However large carnivores evolved to hunt these large herbivores.**

They emerged from the time portal on a barren plain next to a forest with giant red wood trees that reached to the blue sky. The ground was dry and cracked with a few dying ferns struggling for life among the cracks of the parched ground. It was the exact antithesis of what came to mind when someone thought of Jurassic plain.

"Dry season," Nigel explained "Every dry season parched the land and many dinosaurs died because of it, especially sauropods. We can start searching in the forest because juvenile and young sauropods used to live in there to avoid the stomping feet of adults."

The forest was refreshing compared to the dry plain. With the leaves blocking the relentless sun and the trees acting as funnels for the wind they were instantly cooled. Nigel spotted something among the ferns. A footprint. They found more and followed the direction of the tracks. They came out into a small section of forest with a large pool with giant ferns and horsetails growing around the edge. The owner of the footprints stood there but they were not sauropods. Three dinosaurs stood there, the third was a juvenile. They were nine metre long and four metre high with a tiny head, parallel rows of diamond shaped plates on the back and four large spikes on the tail.

"Stegosaurus stenops," Nigel said "They're Bob's favourite dinosaur. Look they have beaks used to crop ferns and those massive spikes were a formidable deterrence for a predator."

"Knowing that they're warm blooded would those plates be used for communication?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes. They would pump blood into those plates." He decided to demonstrate this by making a loud sound making the male pump blood into his plates turning them red. Another large herbivore arrived then attracted by the small water bed, droughts made animals all migrate to any water source. There were two sauropods that had long necks that could crop tree tops 9m off the ground.

"Brachiosaurus!" Nigel laughed "Both of these species were discovered by palaeontologist Othniel Marsh. Just look at the length of the femur, at least two and a half metres long." He then took one of the bags he had brought and opened it. Inside were small pebbles, gastroliths. Fossil evidence showed that dinosaurs such as the sauropods and stegosaurus would eat them to help aid digestion. It seems that both animals wanted the pebbles and stated ambling towards them. Using the gastroliths as bait Nigel lured the two dinosaurs through the portal into the park.

**It doesn't take long for the sauropods and stegosaurs to be settled into their enclosure.**

"My my they are a beauty," Bob remarked as the baby stegosaur tore at the ferns in his hands. In the distance the Brachiosaurs were drinking from a manmade lake while the stegosaurs were browsing some ferns. However he had to leave urgently. The inspectors had arrived.

The park staff arranged themselves at the helipad and saw three inspectors in suits step out from a helicopter before it flew off to the Costa Rican mainland. As the staff introduced themselves they found out that one of the inspectors was Hammond's lawyer Donald Gennaro.

"Hello Mr Marven," Gennaro said shaking his hand "I understand you are still on a mission."

"Yes I am Mr Gennaro. I've rescued one of the animals I just have to rescue the other two. If I leave you with our PR Ed Regis I must get back."

**Fossil evidence has shown that the sauropods would often migrate during the dry season so Nigel is using this to his advantage.**

The jeep emerged from the portal onto a salt flat where a train of giant sauropods were migrating. They were dark green with a length of 23m. Their long necks ended with a small head which made a deep rumbling sound for communication.

"Apatosaurus," Chiyo said "Diplodocus had a thinner tail."

"You're right," Nigel said "Weighed about 25 tonnes. Judging by their size I would say that they were the excelsus species. The dinosaur Brontosaurus turned out to be a young Apatosaurus but just look how massive they are."

The biggest Apatosaurus looked as if it could crush their jeep instantly just with one foot. Luckily their giant mass hindered the speed that they could amble along at so the jeep could easily drive faster than they could walk which fit into Nigel's quickly formulated plan. Quite a few Apatasaurs were lagging behind thanks to dehydration giving him ample room to fit the jeep in to open the time portal. They stopped behind the hind legs of one of the healthier sauropods so Chiyo could quickly count the amount they were going to rescue. Nine: four male, four female and a young female. Nigel opened the portal and the first Apatasaurs head breached the shimmering blue portal and quickly the entire neck had gone through. As the body was disappearing the second Apatasaur breached the portal. Soon all nine had gone through the portal.

"Nigel look over there," Chiyo said. In the distance there was a speck of green. That was where the Apatasaurs were heading. An oasis.

**In the park after Bob has put the Apatasaurs in their giant enclosure he has to assist Ed Regis with the tour.**

"You work in a park full of animals how can you not know their names?" Bob whispered furiously as the inspectors checked the security of the Dromeosaur pen. When one of them was checking the length of the moat between the Dromeosaur fence and the railing one of the feathered dinosaurs snarled making him jump back a few feet in shock.

"I've never needed to go into the park," Regis replied "We never planned to open to the public so I didn't need to market any of them."

"It still doesn't excuse calling an Ankylosaurus as Tankosaurus."

Gennaro then went up to Bob. "This was the dinosaur species which caused the break out."

"Yes but only through a onetime error. The Dromeosaur in question was immediately caught and no one was hurt. In fact the one that escaped was the one who snarled at your colleague."

"Mr Arthur how many species does the park currently have?"

"Including the species caught today 28 extinct species, 12 modern day species."

"Mr Arthur I need you to answer honestly. What problems have you had in the park?"

"Just teething ones. Well you know the breakout with the T-Rex and the raptor. We had one with feeding the young Rex, the Terror Bird taking dust baths by the fence to escape, a stowaway Didelphodon and an issue with building a part of the Deinosuchus fence with the crocodile trying to attack the JCBs."

"Thank you. No please show us the Mammoths."

**Back in Jurassic Colorado the crew have arrived at the oasis. **

The herd of Apatosaurus were drinking out of a lake with horsetails and ferns growing around it for a mile radius. A few trees grew nearby with the animals that Nigel wanted. They were only juveniles and were slightly taller than a human. Their whip like tails hadn't properly formed yet.

"There Diplodocus ," Nigel laughed with happiness "About four juveniles, maybe five years old. They have a lot of growing to do before they grow to their full size and weight. Look what's next to them." Two leaf green bipedal herbivores around human height and two metres in length were pecking at the ground next to them. "Dryosaurus. They would stay next to giant dinosaurs for protection and would act as look outs with those beady eyes."

They pulled out some gastroliths and attracted the young Diplodocus towards them. As Nigel opened the portal there was a roar and the dinosaurs stampeded towards the portal with the Dryosaurus following with fear. Behind them three giant therapods were roaring at the Apatosaurs. They hadn't evolved feathers yet and had long arms with bony ridges on the eyes which were red in colour.

"Allosaurus," Nigel said "Named 'Lion of the Jurassic'. They were pack hunters and were early versions of Tyrannosaurus. They had weak jaws so would only eat soft parts of their prey like the throat and gut."

"Nigel they're coming this way!" Chiyo gasped. The Allosaurs had given up on a sauropod meal and decided to feast on mammals. They ran through the portal and Bob had to act quickly to divert the three hungry predators who had ran through the portal after them.

"Allosaurus," Bob explained to the inspectors "Found in America, Portugal and North Africa. I know the perfect place for them."

**With the Allosaurs later settled in their exhibit the inspectors decide to give their verdict with the backdrop of a Jurassic scene behind them.**

The stegosaurs and diplodocus grazed in the ferns with the Dryosaurus bouncing around them. A herd of Brachiosaurus and Apatosaurus waded through the lake to quench their thirst.

"Well I have your verdict," Gennaro said "You've passed with flying colours. No faults at all. Congratulations!"

**Next time Nigel travels back to human history to rescue animals wiped out by humans.**

A tiger roars in the holding pen.

**Bob's son and daughter try work experience with the park's residents.**

Bob places his arms in front of two people as an animal snarls.

**And the park experiences the first dinosaur eggs to be laid in 64million years.**

Rescued this chapter:

3 Stegosaurus 1 female, 2 male

2 Brachiosaurus 1 female, 1 male

2 Dryosaurus 1 female, 1 male

4 Diplodocus 2 female, 2 male

9 Apatosaurus 5 female, 4 male

3 Allosaurus 1 female, 2 male

_Note: Ed Regis is a Jurassic Park character but only in the original Michael Crichton novel. Incidentally in the film his death was given to Gennaro._


	9. Chapter 8- The Vanished part 1

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we can bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wild life adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. **

**This time Nigel travels back to modern times to rescue recently extinct animals.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 8- The Vanished part 1

**Since the first arrivals the breeding programme at Prehistoric Park has been labouring to breed extinct animals and today it has been successful with the two T-Rex: Terrance and Matilda.**

The two giant dinosaurs stood protectively over a conical mound of ferns and other assorted vegetation. Like a vigilant bird Terrance waved his massive head in big swings to survey the area for his larger mate. Despite her size Matilda was very delicate with the three conical eggs in the vegetation. She nudged them softly with her snout if she thought them to exposed or scattered dust over them with her mighty foot if she felt them too cold. It had been expected for a while; only the night before did the female Yutyrannus lay her eggs.

"This is brilliant," Nigel said to Chiyo and Suzanne "Two dinosaurs that have laid eggs now."

Bob came up to them and waved unaware about the new arrivals in the Tyrannosaur paddock. His relatively loud entrance disturbed the two Tyrannosaurs who started to roar with an almighty noise that caused the trees to shake and native birds to flutter from nearby canopies. The four quickly left them to go to Nigel's treetop office to continue the conversation. A microraptor stood on his desk eating peanuts out of a bowel by files of multiple animals. When he saw them coming he jumped onto a perch overlooking the desk and let Chiyo stroke his head.

"Hammond's given me another mission," Nigel said "To rescue a few recently extinct animals so I've sent you the files. I was sure that you would like them."

"Yes finally manageable animals: Dodos, Moa and some tigers. I've finished the aviary for that eagle and those aquatic tanks. Although didn't you say that you'll wait a bit for the sea creatures?"

"Yeah. I'm going to use this mission as a sort of practice for a future one. Didn't you have another thing to ask me?"

"Yes Nigel. The twins were wondering if they could do a bit of work experience. They want to follow me in my footsteps."

"Of course. They haven't seen the park yet so it'll be good. Chiyo and I will go rescue the Dodo first though so get them ready."

**The Dodo was a species of flightless pigeon to live on the island of Mauritius until they were hunted to extinction in 1662. They vanished before scientists could study them so what we know about them could be inaccurate.**

Like modern day Mauritius the island was a tropical paradise. They emerged from the time portal on a sandy beach with the sea gently lapping the smooth sand. The sun beat down with gentleness and by the side of them a green forest represented an unknown force that explorers were eager to trek through. On the sea a great wooden brig flying the Dutch flag was making its way to the island.

"Looks like the first explorers will be arriving soon," Chiyo said.

The two went into the dark forest but the weird new sounds attracted some of the naïve residents. They were taller and thinner than contemporary images. The males were brown and the females were traditional grey but both had massive beaks. It turned out that the males used the beaks to attract females; the bigger the beak the more attractive the male. Strangely they also made a pigeon cooing sound similar to the sound 'dodo'.

"That sound must by why they were called dodos," Nigel explained "They were recorded to like berries so look what I've brought."

He pulled out of his pocket quite a few berries and scattered them around him. The curious birds were not afraid to peck around for the berries near the two explorers so Nigel and Chiyo could simply open the portal. Six dodos hopped through the portal although one decided to show Nigel another use for their beaks. A male pecked his knee with some ferocity; evidently they used the beaks to fight with.

**For once one of Nigel's rescued animals was easy for Bob to move to their exhibit and they became the first animal for the twins to try their work experience on.**

The Dodos were very happy with their new home, especially as now they may not be food for hungry sailors. It turns out that Bob's son and daughter, (Abi and Bradley), quite liked the curious flightless pigeons. Although it might be down to the birds being their first extinct animal and such a famous one at that.

"I've sorted these out so one of you can go with me and the other can go with Suzanne," Bob said.

"I'll go with you dad," Abi said. Although both of them were disappointed to find out that they weren't to go anywhere near the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"She said nothing however about the Yutyrannus, Deinosuchus, Allosaurus or Dromeosaurus," Bob laughed "Just don't tell her that I've let you anywhere near big carnivores. It took me a while just to convince her to let you near the cave bear. Now Nigel what are you after next?"

"The Caspian Tiger."

**The Caspian Tiger once lived from the Caspian Sea to northern Iran until their fur and claws became a wanted commodity. Despite attempts to protect them by the Russian Tsars and even the tyrannical communist dictator Joseph Stalin the last Caspian tiger was shot in 1970.**

Nigel and Chiyo travelled back to Georgia in 1915. Here the Russian army were on strict orders to shoot any tiger they saw to stop the regel animals from killing livestock which the army needed for food when fighting the Ottoman Empire. The Caucasus forests were still intact from the war effort and in the distance a single deer could be seen grazing. The ungulate held up its head and ran off when it saw them. Chiyo knelt down and ushered Nigel over.

"Looks like two sets of tiger print," she said "Quite fresh."

"Wait Chiyo look," Nigel replied. Human footsteps were just a bit in front of the prints. A big drag mark as if a large cage had been dragged by a party were next to the footprints. The order to kill tigers was sometimes not always followed; tiger pelt was a luxury commodity that could make someone very wealthy.

The sun had set beyond the horizon by the time they had tracked the marks. Three beautiful tigers were in separate cages. One was a young mother with her cub while in another cage was an elderly male with his face crisscrossed with scars. By the side of them a group of soldiers sat by a roaring fire roasting their rations over the flames. They were all listening intently at a middle aged moustached civilian who was talking rapidly. Instantly they knew they had to save the tigers. Bu how?

**Back at the park Suzanne is showing Bob's son Bradley how to look after some feline residents.**

Bradley had brown hair like his mother but had dyed blond stripes through it as well as having his father's hazel eyes. In these eyes were reflected the amber eyes of the alpha-female of the smilodon pack. Her two sisters and mate were pacing behind the fence with protection for the pregnant female.

"Her breathing's fine," Bradley said.

"Good," Suzanne replied. She eased the sedative and let the female back into her enclosure. Lazily the sabre toothed cat jumped onto her climbing frame and fell asleep.

"She should be ready to give birth in about a month," Suzanne explained.

"Dad said she was in a bad way when she arrived."

"She was. There was little prey and she almost starved to death before she was rescued. Now how about I take you to see the Parasaurolophus."

**At the opposite side of the park Bob is showing his daughter Abi one of the park's most temperamental residents.**

The crocodile hissed which sent a shiver down their collective spines. Like her brother Abi had brown hair with blond streaks but it was tied into a bun. After one of the Stegosaurs tried to eat her bracelet she had to put it into her pocket. She helped her father load a device made by John Arnold to feed the Deinosuchus. It was like a crane which dipped over the lake to stimulate a dinosaur drinking. The male burst from the water and dragged the meat under with the female give up hissing at the two annoying mammals for a more bloody meal.

"I would hate to see one of them out," Abi laughed.

"Same here. Now let's check on the…Oh not again."

One of the young Diplodocus smelt around the reeds that poked out from the Deinosuchus Lake. After a few weeks of being well feed its size had ballooned to the size of a bus. With sauropods not being the smartest dinosaurs Bob hadn't placed special security measures on the exhibit entrance like he did with the Dromeosaurs but one of them had learnt to open the gate with its snout. As it passed through the gate the motion capture recorded it as the truck so closed as he finished ambling out.

"Come on Dippy," Abi said holding out her hand. The great dinosaur placed its head into her palm to be stroked. It seemed being good with dinosaurs was inherited to her.

**Back in wartime Georgia the crew have formulated a plan to rescue the tigers.**

They were worried after seeing the female with an injured paw so they had to act fast. Nigel had packed Russian army attire beforehand if he encountered soldiers so he could easily sneak up to the camp which he did. The tigers snarled as he approached the cages but they didn't attract the attention of the soldiers. All Nigel had to do was put the portal by the bars and the tigers were sent to the future however he couldn't help but use his recorder to record the Russians conversation, Chiyo knew Russian so could translate.

"Comrades," she translated "The Bolsheviks will liberate us, end this war and tyranny. Stop the bourgeoisie Tsar who oppress the people. I have been one of them for years and their leader returns soon. Then one of the soldiers: What is your name? Then the man: Joseph, Joseph Stalin."

They promptly returned to find that Suzanne had quickly tended to the females wounded paw. Looking down from the walkway they saw the male snarl angrily at them. Abi and Bradley were given the honor of naming them: Catherine for the female, Ivan for the male and Vladimir for the cub. As the tigers were placed into an exhibit Nigel went to his next mission to New Zealand.

**Nigel is going back 40,000 years to New Zealand to rescue the giant moa and the eagle that hunted it: Haast's eagle.**

Like the dodo they quickly found the moa but it was different than expected. They did not have an upright neck like an ostrich but rather a horizontal neck similar to an emu; they even made a low pitched squawk like the emu. Not seeing humans before made them curious of Nigel and Chiyo.

"Dinornis novaezealandiae," Nigel laughed stroking one of the two moa "Named the moa by the native Maori. They were hunted to extinction by 1500 but the Maori tried to protect them by setting up reserves."

They opened the portal and the mating pair through the portal. Nigel then revealed his plan to catch the animal that hunted them. He had a plane with the portal attached to it which they used to fly over the forest. Quickly they found a male and female brown bird of prey with a wingspan of three metres.

"Haast's eagle. World's largest bird of prey."

He flew in front of the birds and activated the portal which sent the birds to Prehistoric Park. Arnold had rigged the portal so that they would automatically be sent to their aviary. In an hour the eagles were sitting upon a giant tree branch observing their land with beady eyes while their prey were safely pecking at the ground in their exhibit. A group of dodos were squawking at each other over mates while the tigers were lounging in peace in separated exhibits. For once one of Nigel's missions have been a success.

**Next time Nigel finishes the mission by rescuing recently extinct aquatic animals.**

A tail splashes in a murky river.

**The twins work experience gets risky with the Haast's eagles.**

A black shape swoops down.

**And they meet one of the most well-known prehistoric animals.**

The twins faces burst into smiles.

Rescued this chapter:

6 dodo 3 female, 3 male

2 Dinornis novaezealandiae 1 male, 1 female

3 Caspian tigers 2 male, 2 female

2 Haast's eagles 1 female, 1 male


	10. Chapter 9- The Vanished part 2

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we can bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wild life adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. **

**This time Nigel travels back to modern times to rescue recently extinct animals that once lived in waters throughout the world.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 9- The Vanished part 2

**Although it has been only a few days since Nigel's last mission he is going on another one but only after Bob has to deal with the animals he brought back in his secret mission at the dead of night.**

Bob was happy with the animal species Nigel secretly brought back. Which was a change to the secret mission the night before where he brought back five more Dryosaurs because the other two were 'lonely'. One was from the Galapagos Islands while another was from mainland Costa Rica. One species consisted of four members and were the giant Pinta Island Galapagos Tortoise, the last one Lonesome George only going extinct in 2011 while the other consisted of 20 golden palm sized toads, the Golden Toad who were wiped out through a deadly fungus. It was time though to meet Nigel at the coast where they had built two tanks that went into the sea itself while a third was built in one of the rivers, all three tanks having small holes in it to allow water to continue flowing. Chiyo and Nigel were standing at the newly built dock where a grand yacht with the logo of a skeletal T-Rex proudly labelled on the side of the sail.

"What are you going to rescue this time?" Bob asked looking fondly at the yacht.

"Well we plan to put a Steller's sea cow in the tank with a cooler in it," Nigel explained "A Caribbean monk seal in the other sea tank and a river dolphin called a Baiji which we are going to rescue now."

A portal emerged at the head of the dock and the yacht sailed through the portal on its way to rescue the extinct dolphin.

**The Baji lived in the Yangtze river and at its most abundance in 1950 there were 6,000. However when dams were built during Mao Zedong's Great Leap Forward there habitat was diminished and despite conservation efforts the dolphin was declared extinct in 2007.**

The yacht sailed quietly on the river. They had to be quiet. They had arrived in China in 1949 where Mao's rebels were on the verge of seizing Beijing so they didn't want to be found by the guerrilla forces.

"Being caught in fishing nets and the building of the Three Gorges dam largely wiped them out," Nigel explained.

Chiyo had worked with cetaceans before so knew how to attract some. With the recentness of the dolphin's disappearance they had recorded its clicks that comprised the echolocation. Chiyo dropped a microphone that emitted the communication into the murky river ready to attract the rare dolphin.

**All cetaceans are sociable so the Baiji will be attracted by the clicks of its own kind.**

The plan succeeded and they saw a tail fluke splash the surface further down the river. A male and two females started nuzzling the hull of the yacht with their snouts. They were two metres long and like other river dolphins were a pale grey colour. As they bobbed their heads out of the river the crew observed that the Baiji's eyes were two black orbs.

"They're shyer than their saltwater cousins," Chiyo explained "That's why there are little knowledge about them."

"We can guess that they are similar to the Amazon river dolphin," Nigel replied "I've got an idea."

He pulled out a bucket full of loach and threw them into the river where the dolphins quickly dived after. With their intelligence they learnt quickly that they could rest their heads on the surface and the fish could be thrown down their long snouts. Nigel lured them to the back of the yacht where the portal was attached to. Immediately the dolphins went through the opened portal and the yacht was teleported to Prehistoric Park. Suzanne, Bob and the twins were watching as the yacht emerged from the portal. Abi laughed as she saw one of the dolphins jumped out of the water.

"I've named the male Qi Qi and the females Zhen Zhen and Su Su," Nigel yelled at the group on the river bank who were throwing fish into the water which was now bubbling. "We're going now to get a Steller's sea cow."

**Nigel is now going back to the seas of the north Pacific to the Commander Islands off modern Russia. They were the larger cousins of the manatee and dugong so they were hunted to extinction within 20 years of their discovery.**

All the non-Neanderthal crew members were wearing coats as the yacht bobbed up and down on the north Pacific waters. Below them was a massive kelp bed where they could see two distorted murky shapes down in the undersea field.

"The Steller's sea cow was the largest of the sirenians which comprised of manatees and dugongs," Nigel explained "They were discovered in 1741 and with their slow speed and thick blubber they were hunted to extinction. I think I can see two now."

"How are we going to rescue them?" Chiyo asked.

"Just wait."

**As Chiyo reluctantly hears Nigel's plan Bob and Muldoon take the twins to look after the most recent additions.**

The great mesh of the Haast's eagle aviary could be seen for a wide area on Isla Nublar, despite the fact that it was dwarfed by the empty one built on the coast. They entered a small section in the aviary that separated the entrance from the eagle's flying space. A carcass of an animal was to be placed on a pole to be put into the ground of the aviary. It would represent the prey that the raptors were used to hunting. They worked quickly and managed to put the pole firmly in the ground.

**Bob and Muldoon however haven't realised that if the eagle eats moa it would also eat humans.**

There was a blur and Bradley fell onto his back. One of the eagles had swooped down and now was flying back up to the roof of the aviary to take another swoop. The second took another swoop but this time at Abi who ducked last minute, the talons just catching her bun making it unravel. As the first started to take another swoop they managed to escape out of the eagles reach.

"You two aren't going near any carnivores now!" Bob said panting.

"Oh come on dad!" Bradley moaned.

"It was just a onetime thing," Abi complained.

"I have to agree with your father," Muldoon replied "Anyway the herbivores are just as exciting for you, even sloths here are a handful. You can still look at the carnivores but not before seeing one last animal."

"The Rex?" Bradley asked hopefully.

"No way," Bob interjected "A herbivore that we haven't told you about yet. I've talked to your mother and she said you can look at the Tyrannosaurs as long as you go nowhere near them."

**Back in 18****th**** century North Pacific Nigel is ready to rescue to sea cows from imminent extinction.**

Nigel and Chiyo dived into the bitter sea with special heated wetsuits to keep them warm. They each held a yellow cube which Nigel wanted to test for a future mission. They descended down into the kelp forest and saw two nine metre long sea cows who had a fluke similar to the dugong. Both were grazing at the base of the kelp until they saw the two divers and swam curiously towards them.

"This is why they went extinct," Nigel said through the communicator in his mask "It made them easy prey for sailors."

They got so close that Nigel and Chiyo could stroke the rough hide of the sea cows. After swimming with the peaceful animals they pressed a button on the side of the cubes which activated the portal sending the benevolent animals to Prehistoric Park.

"Come on I'm freezing now," Nigel laughed.

The group sat on a small boat in the sea cow tank as the long grey mammals sometimes surfaced for air. Where they had built the tank was where the mountains channelled air to keeping the water cool to simulate the North Pacific waters. Bob had cleverly planted a kelp bed for the sea cows to feel at home with a few animals that they would have seen at the time; including a male and female sea otter who was swimming on their backs cracking sea urchins on their stomachs.

"I heard you had a nasty run in with the Haast's eagle," Chiyo laughed.

"Yeah," Bradley replied "Nearly took Abi's head off."

"What's the last animal," Bob asked.

"Caribbean monk seal," Nigel replied "We need to be going now to rescue some."

**The Caribbean monk seals used to live from Belize to St Kitts but their docile nature and blubber made them quickly hunted as well as overfishing depleted their food source. By 1952 they had all vanished.**

With the recentness of the seals extinction the crew had no need to hide the yacht, only replace the sail so no one in the early fifties knew about Prehistoric Park.

"We need to be careful about opening the portal," Nigel said "Everybody's panicking at this time so the flash of the portal may be interpreted as an atomic blast. According to Hammond's paradox we might cause World War Three because we didn't come back to cause it in the first place. We can't have President Truman thinking that the Soviets have dropped the bomb."

With the rareness of the seals it took a very long time to find them. They had found a pod of four very malnourished seals bobbing along the surface. Despite the ferocious hunting that was depleting their numbers they were still friendly to the crew. Nigel had a plan. He dropped the back of the yacht so it touched the water and scattered fish guts across the deck. Instantly the hungry seals flopped onto the deck, adding to the smell of fish. One giant male yawned revealing rows of sharp teeth for his fish diet.

"We have a population of Hawaiian and Mediterranean monk seals at the park so we can put these with them, they won't interbreed so no issues will rise up."

**In an hour the extinct monk seals were fed up and swimming happily with their critically extinct relatives but the day was not properly finished yet.**

Abi and Bradley were blindfolded as they were lead to a fence. As they placed their hands on the railing the blindfolds were taken off. Abi gasped as she saw the lone male Ceolodonta rubbed his horn on the grass, he had been doing this regularly to remove the remains of a winter coat on his face.

"Wow a woolly rhino!" they both said.

"That's not the best part," Nigel said. There were calls in the Neanderthal language as something was brought forward. Now both of them gasped. Martha and Ellie the two mammoths were being led up to them by Suzanne.

"Meet Martha and Ellie," Nigel said "If Martha likes you for the rest of your work experience you can work with them as amends to not being able to work with the carnivores. We would let you go near the male Torn but he doesn't like company."

Martha however did seem to like the human company and extended her trunk for the two to stroke. Ellie then walked up to them and did the same. What could be better work experience than one which involved stroking mammoths?

"In a bit do you want to see the juvenile Rex called Cronus?" Bob asked "He's the one that almost ate me and Nigel."

**An hour later they were sitting in the Pinta Island Galapagos Tortoise exhibit for a briefing.**

Nigel gave a slice of lettuce to a male tortoise as another snapped at another slice next to him. They had put a pond in for the Golden Toads so they both lived in the same exhibit. Abi was now holding an olive coloured female in her hand and the toad was croaking. Nigel had rescued them at breeding time so the males were croaking to each other.

"The reason that I specifically chose to save the eagles and aquatic animals was to test two devices for Hammond's specific mission to four time periods. The first is to England in the Late Jurassic to rescue a giant marine reptile…"

**Next time Nigel travels back 150million years to save a giant pliosaur.**

A giant pliosaur swims up to the camera.

**The triceratops make a nest.**

A Triceratops stands over a nest.

**And the first dinosaurs in 65million years hatch.**

Rescued this chapter:

5 Dryosaurus 3 female, 2 male

4 Pinta Island Galapagos Tortoise 2 male, 2 female

20 golden toads 10 female, 10 male

2 Steller's Sea cows 1 male, 1 female

3 Baiji 2 female, 1 male

4 Caribbean monk seals 1 male, 3 female


	11. Chapter 10- Terrible Sea

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we can bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wild life adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. **

**This time Nigel travels back to Jurassic England 150million years ago to rescue two giant sea hunters: pliosaurs.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Chapter 10- Terrible Sea

**Prehistoric Park is constantly growing and today marks the day that the Triceratops and Torosaurus lay their eggs.**

The expected mother stood over their respective nests. With the close bond between the two species they could have their nests close together without arguments over territory. Both of the nests looked similar being mounds of dirt with fresh ferns scattered over the top. The mother Triceratops sniffed at the mound with care as her Torosaurus counterpart used her foot to spread dirt over her mound. Across the other side of the enclosure separated by a small body of water the two Ankylosaurus grunted. Nigel had gone on a few other secret missions to rescue a female Ankylosaurus, Didelphodon, Cave Bear and Ceolodonta for the breeding programme. Suzanne put down her binoculars and proceeded to the dock where Nigel was preparing for the next mission. After a short jeep ride she arrived at the yacht where the Prehistoric Park yacht '_The Ichthyosaur'_ bobbed up and down in the dock. Nearby Bob had built a special holding pen for aquatic animals. As Suzanne jumped on deck Chiyo popped her head from the cabin and waved at her to come inside.

The cabin had a massive table with a map of prehistoric earth from different time periods on it with multiple fossils on it. A settee was attached to the wall with a few beds next to it. Some computer screens and radar were on the adjacent wall as well as a television to watch camera footage on. Below was a minibar full of food which Chiyo had took a chocolate bar from.

"Suzanne have you seen what Nigel wants to bring back?" Bob asked aghast. A file showed a giant marine reptile with a jaw full of teeth.

"Me and Hammond were discussing what animal to rescue," Nigel said "We were tied between mosasaurs and pliosaurs so we decided why not both. First off though we're going back 150million years to Jurassic England to rescue breeding pairs of two pliosaurs. Liopleurodon and Pliosaurus funkei aka Predator X."

"What have you got against otters?" Bob asked "I knew the seals and sea cows were too good to last."

**150 million years ago during the Jurassic period southern England was more close to the modern day Caribbean. In the seas giant reptiles ruled with the pliosaurs acting as the apex predator.**

Like modern day Jamaica or Cuba the sun illuminated the sea which rippled with shining light. It was clear blue and sparkled. A nearby island had clear sandy shores with palm trees casting shade upon the land. Chiyo leant on the railing looking at the files.

"Nigel the pliosaurs have large nasal areas," she observed "They must hunt by following scents. We can use that to our advantage."

Above them seagull sized pterosaurs with long tails flew around their heads. They were Rhamphorhynchus. Sunlight seeped through their wafer thin wings casting light onto the deck. A few would fly close to the surface of the sea skimming its beak through it to catch fish. One of them folded their wings and sat on the deck catching treats that the crew threw in their direction.

"Are we going to rescue one or two?" Chiyo asked.

"Not yet," Nigel replied "The aviary we built is designed for some larger relatives."

Suddenly as one of the pterosaurs skimmed the water a dark head burst from the abyss and dragged the screeching reptile into the sea. Everybody panicked and the remaining pterosaurs flew away with distress.

"I know what that was," Nigel said pulling on a wetsuit "Come on Chiyo they won't hurt us."

They quickly dressed and dived into the water. It was warm and reminded them of slipping into a warm bath after a winter day. Three black creatures with white bodies were swimming playfully in the serene sea. They resembled images of the lock ness monster. They were giant being 8m long with a quarter of the length comprising the neck.

"Cryptoclidus," Nigel explained "A plesiosaur. Look at those teeth."

Each Cryptoclidus had rows of peg like thin teeth similar to a gharials. Obviously they were designed to eat fish but sometimes pterosaur was on the menu if the time arose.

"Judging by that neck they would use it to sneak on fish shoals," Chiyo said laughing as one brushed passed her. Their mammalian smells were alien to the long necked reptiles. "Nigel can we rescue them?"

He nodded and pulled out a harpoon with bait attached to the tip. Immediately he fired at the back of the hull with bait trailing after it. The Cryptoclidus swam after it and Nigel remotely opened the portal that was attached to the back sending the three to the park. Nigel gave a thumbs up and they surfaced.

**The crew find out that the long necked Cryptoclidus isn't the only inquisitive marine reptile to be swimming around primeval England's shores.**

Chiyo was leaning on '_The Ichthyosaur' _railing eating a chocolate bar. She loved chocolate and the food drops rarely brought chocolate to the Isla Nublar and the other islands so it was a rare treat. However one animal is about to ruin it. A black and blue shape jumped from the water before snapping up her bar and landing with a splash. Nigel burst from the cabin eager to see the animal.

"Did you see it?" he asked.

"It looked like a dolphin if you know what I mean," she replied. Nigel smiled and ushered her into the cabin. He turned up the carpet by one of the beds to reveal a stairwell to a room underneath the deck. The yacht had a glass bottom! They saw a group of seven ichthyosaurs blue-black in colour with giant saucer shaped black eyes. Like dolphins they swam in playful unison and jumped straight out of the water to splash back down.

"Opthalmosaurus," Nigel explained "An ichthyosaur. This is a perfect example of convergent evolution, everything from behaviour and almost appearance is similar to dolphins."

Convergent evolution was when two animals of vastly different groups evolved similarly to a certain habitat. Another good example were bats and birds. These playful reptiles were a perfect aquatic animal to Prehistoric Park so Nigel let off some bait which attracted the dolphin like ichthyosaurs to the back of the hull where the portal was. It was activated and all bar one went through to the holding pens. As the last one was surfacing for air it met its doom. A giant shape burst from the dark abyss below and the poor reptile was torn in half in a flash of blood. It was a 21ft long pliosaur with a giant jaw full to the brim with bone crunching teeth.

"Liopleurodon ferox!" Nigel yelled in amazement "Like great whites they stay close to the abyss before rising up sharply to attack its prey. Looks like a male. He's coming straight for us!"

The Liopleurodon saw the yacht as a rival and swam at full speed, jaws agape, at them. Quickly they opened the portal and the leviathan swam through. Bob had better be ready for this beast. Nigel too was worried although for a different reason: a hurricane had just been picked up on radar.

**Back in the park Bob is going to have a nasty surprise.**

Bob and the twins managed to lure the Opthalmosaurus into a holding tank adjacent to the plesiosaurs. Their new tanks were just being finished. Abi threw fish guts into the holding tank which bubbled as the reptiles swam after the chum.

"Does Nigel often bring back unexpected animals?" Bradley asked.

"Every time," he replied "It's nice though because of how unique each animal is."

The portal reopened and a leviathan burst through. Quite a few people ran back a bit as they tried in desperation to get the pliosaur into a holding pen. Through the danger level they gave up and used a spare boat as bait for the great monster. With the speed of all those involved it was quickly ushered into an exhibit and a carcass thrown into the tank for its meal.

"He's going to bring back three more of those things," Bob sighed.

**Back in the Jurassic something has come up on the radar that makes everyone worried.**

Over fifty dots the size of blue whales appeared on the radar. Everyone was worried in case they were over fifty giant pliosaurs or some other deadly leviathan coming to crush the yacht between their giant jaws. Nigel however was perfectly calm and took everyone into the glass bottom secret cabin. There were whale sized filter feeding fish swimming peacefully through the water.

"Leedsicthys," Nigel said "Similar to the whale shark or whales. They would swim through the water with their mouths open to eat plankton, krill and small fish. I would love a few at the park but you can definitely see why we can't rescue some right now. We have enough feeding the humpbacks and our two whale sharks."

They spotted one that was in bad shape. It was slowly dying as the extinct shark Hybodus tore chunks from the still living fish. It was distressing to see with the poor thing bleeding out before their eyes.

"The poor thing will be dead soon but it might suit us well," Nigel said "We have to wait for night though."

**That night it turns out Nigel was right. It was a hotbed for pliosaurs having a feeding frenzy.**

Three different pliosaurs were tearing apart the dead fish, one was a female Liopleurodon, one a male and the last a female Predator X who was two metres longer than the others. Their giant jaws tore giant chunks of flesh from the Leedsicthys. They decided to test Chiyo's theory about their smell and released whole buckets of chum. With the freshness appealing more than the dried blood and guts of the giant one. Luckily they managed to open the portal and send the reptiles to Prehistoric Park. Chiyo was right! However the chum attracted a giant male Predator X. With one swipe of his massive jaws he ripped a whole fin off of the leedsicthys. As it swam up to them the long awaited hurricane came upon them. Even the giant leviathan couldn't withstand the force of the tyrant that was nature and was swept towards the yacht. They opened the portal and the beast went through but the wind started throwing the yacht all over.

"Hang on!" Nigel shouted. He hastily typed into the computer and they were teleported safely to the park.

**After a few more hours all giant pliosaurs and aquatic reptiles were safely in their tanks.**

Nigel, Chiyo, Abi and Bradley sat on '_The Ichthyosaur' _facing the pliosaur tanks. With the territorial nature of the monsters they each had their own tank. One of the Liopleurodon burst from the water and smacked back down sending a spray of water high into the sky. Around the boat the monk seals peeped out from under the waves curiously before sinking back below. In the tank directly joining the one they sat in an Opthalmosaurus did a somersault out of the blue. They had placed the ichthyosaurs and plesiosaurs in a tank together with a coral reef for them to swim happily around.

"This place is paradise!" Abi said happily "I wish I could do this all the time."

"How about in the summer holidays you two work here?" Nigel replied. Before the answer came Suzanne spoke over his radio.

"Come quick. Rex eggs hatching."

They stood in the hide watching the nest. Matilda the mother Rex stood protectively other three feathery balls that were making chirping noises. Each one had a small horn on the end of their noses so they could get out of their eggs. Terrance came up to them and opened his mouth dropping flesh for his offspring to tear apart. Simultaneously the two Yutyrannus liked the feathers of their hatchlings clean. The Park's breeding programme has had its first success.

**Next time Nigel travels back to Late Cretaceous Kansas to rescue a giant mosasaur.**

A snake like leviathan bursts from the sea.

**Cronus the T-Rex causes problems for the new parents.**

Two T-Rex roar at each other.

**And what has killed the Meganeura?**

A giant dragonfly lies dead on its back.

Rescued this chapter:

1 Ceolodonta 1 female

1 Ankylosaurus 1 female

1 Cave Bear 1 female

1 Didelphodon 1 female

3 Liopleurodon 2 male, 1 female

2 Predator X 1 female, 1 male

6 Opthalmosaurus 2 male, 4 female

3 Cryptoclidus 1 male, 2 female


	12. Chapter 11- Hell's Aquarium

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we can bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wild life adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. **

**This time Nigel travels back to Late Cretaceous Kansas to rescue a serpent from the devil's own aquarium.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park**.

Chapter 11- Hell's Aquarium

**In Prehistoric Park the first dinosaurs born in 65million years have become the pride and place of the park.**

Three feathered little therapods stood at their parent's feet squawking for more food. Only days prior did their egg horn fall off; a little horn all dinosaurs have to crack open their eggs from the inside. Multiple modern day lizards had evolved them for the same purpose. The crew was watching the dinosaurs as a roar came from the other side of the fence. Cronus the juvenile had been pacing the fence ever since the young were born and Chiyo believes that he might cannibalise the young chicks. Certainly Terrance and Matilda were becoming anxious about his increasing aggressiveness towards them.

"Dad!" someone yelled behind them. Bob's soon Bradley was running up to them in apparent shock. It was his and his sister's final day on work experience so he most likely was panicking about some small thing so he would leave a positive lasting impression.

"Dad there's something wrong with the giant dragonflies! They're all dead!"

**Nigel rescued a small group of Meganeura from the Carboniferous swamps of Scotland. Modern day dragonflies often die from fungal infections and diseases so maybe their prehistoric ancestors may suffer the same ailments.**

They rushed to the Meganeura aviary in the Carboniferous House. The speed that they were going made the little Hylonomus and Petrolacosaurus scatter into little holes in their pen. All of the fragile, emerald dragonflies were dead. Their little spindly legs were curled over and they lay stiff and long past moribund. All of them bar Bob crouched down to look at the deceased animals.

"I can't see sign of fungal infection," Suzanne observed.

"Come over here," Bob said "I think I found out why our dragonflies are dead."

He was standing by a pool where at least two dozen inch long brown invertebrates were swimming around placidly.

"I read somewhere dragonflies die after mating," Bob said "They must have waited until these guys hatched before they died."

Although the park had lost six residents they had gained almost double the amount. Judging by the lack of numbers of the dragonfly nymphs Chiyo gathered that they had already started eating each other so as Bob started the process of moving some of the smaller ones into the other Carboniferous House Nigel showed them the file he had on him. It had an almost serpentine skeleton with a pointed head armed with razor sharp teeth.

"This is a mosasaur. They outcompeted the pliosaurs when they evolved from a common ancestor with snakes. I'm going after the most well-known of the mosasaurs: Tylosaurus although it wasn't the only mosasaur at the time."

**The mosasaurs evolved in the Early Cretaceous where their streamlined bodies as sharp teeth made them more deadly compared to the Park's resident Pliosaurs. Kansas at the time was an island peninsula similar to Florida and here the Tylosaurus was found.**

"Nigel please don't go in the water!" Chiyo begged.

_The Ichthyosaur _bobbed up and down on a black sea with the moon high in the sky, stars twinkling like little freckles upon the night's face. Silhouetted against the moon were giant pterosaurs that would sometimes come into view. Chiyo had read up on some of the other things that swam under the shadow of Tylosaurus.

"Tylosaurus got so big Nigel because it had to compete with other big animals. Other mosasaurs, a giant grouper like fish, a shark the same size as a small Great White and a giant squid!"

"Don't worry Chiyo I won't be going into the water," Nigel explained pulling the tarpaulin off a large object. It was a mini remote controlled submarine with _Ammonite _written just below the Prehistoric Park logo. "_The Ammonite_! An inbuilt camera and portal so we don't have to go into the…"

There was a loud thud at the side of the yacht. Tentatively the crew looked overboard to see a giant turtle similar to the modern day Leatherback had drifted into the side of the hull. The poor creature's bottom right fin was missing; torn clean off. Knowing how dangerous it was for an injured animal to be in these waters the crew dragged it onto deck as Chiyo set to work with the wound. Luckily the carnivore's bite had made a quick sever so all she had to do was cauterise and stich the wound. As the crew tended for the wounded turtle they all decided that she had to come with them so Nigel gave her the nickname of Dharma.

"Dharma's an Archelon," Nigel said as he stroked her impressive shell. It was four metres long so she towered over Nigel as he lay next to her. "Beautiful sea creatures' turtles. Archelon could actually hibernate by burying herself in the sand with air pockets to keep her alive."

"How heavy is she?" Chiyo asked "From experience Leatherbacks can get up to 700kg."

"You would find this amazing but she can get up to 2,200kg. Her carapace hardly weighs anything having a skeletal one unlike modern turtles. How about in the morning we take you to the park? It must be dire for you here, mosasaurs in the sea and dinosaurs on land."

"Nigel I looked at the bite mark. A shark has quite a wide one but the one on her was small and precise. It exactly matched a mosasaurs…"

The next morning the crew arose and got Dharma through the portal. A Pteranodon had settled itself on deck and Chiyo through small sardines at him who swallowed them whole. In the water six foot long Hesperornis bobbed up and down. At six foot long they made a filling appetiser for a hungry mosasaur. Suddenly there was a flash of scales and the Hesperornis started to flee in panic. They through _The Ammonite _overboard to witness the thrilling chase. A giant 6m long fish with a squashed face was swimming after the terrified birds.

"Look a Xiphactinus," Nigel yelled with delight "The prehistoric barracuda but far uglier and meaner. One of these Hesperornis can be swallowed whole by a Xiphactinus. Some have even been found suffocated thanks to swallowing a bird or large fish."

The fleeing birds kept on bumping straight into the submarine. At one point it even upended the small vehicle.

"Nigel with the hits _The Ammonite_'s taking it won't last very long!" a crew member said.

With no way to retrieve it Nigel had no choice but to open the portal. He couldn't rescue the Hesperornis due to them being a vital part of the food chain but the Xiphactinus could be saved. With them being large in numbers and being both predator and prey like the shark Squalicorax he would not damage the ecosystem. Carefully he guided the machine into the line of the fish's jaws and opened the portal just as the black maw of the fish was on it.

**Back at the park Bob has to deal with the ugly fish and a more feathery issue. **

Bob stood at the holding tank where the Xiphactinus was circling around. The holding tanks were built in a similar fashion to the holding pens where the rescued animal would be led through a labyrinth before being given an exhibit. A walkway several feet high was built around each pen so not even a pliosaur could get at the crew. Although it did not stop the fish from trying.

"Calm down you ugly brute," Bob yelled as the fish jumped from the water several feet into the air. "Here have some chum to calm you down. There I was thinking Nigel was giving me a treat with the Archelon but you come along. You have the same face and temperament as my old PE teacher. How do you like the name: Mr Bullock."

The Xiphactinus continued to swim around the pen as Muldoon's voice came over his walkie-talkie.

"Bob quickly come to the T-Rex enclosure."

Bob arrived five minutes later to see that Cronus had started to tear massive chunks out of the dividing fence. Both Terrance and Matilda were bellowing at him and taking mock charges as the territorial youngster head-butted the fence, ignoring the small electrical shock. The chicks had hidden behind a bush by their nest and were making distressed squawks. It seems that Cronus was so anxious to get at the chicks that he was willing to attack the only thing defending him from two very protective parents. Terrance had even ignored the piece of shrapnel that had lodged itself in his leg.

"Crikey this is bad!" Bob gasped. Immediately he fired a tranquiliser dart at Cronus who fell asleep. He repeated the task with the two adults so Suzanne could remove the fence piece. An hour later she came back with the verdict.

"I have to keep Terrance separate to watch his leg," she said worried "Possibly we should expand the adult's pen into Cronus' territory and when the chicks get older put up again a dividing fence. Cronus should go in another exhibit as far away from the chicks as possible as well as the Yutyrannus."

"I'll get on it," Bob replied "Then I thought some of the fights that I had with Bradley was bad."

**In Kansas Nigel and Chiyo have discovered something large swimming towards the yacht.**

They saw it as it swam closer. Looking at the camera attached to the hull however relieved their anxiety. It was a male Archelon. For some reason Nigel decided to take this as another opportunity to get himself eaten.

"Nigel we have Dharma you can swim with an Archelon at the park!" Chiyo reasoned.

"Just this once! Sign of trouble I'll get back on board. Anyhow this male might make a good mate for Dharma."

Nigel jumped into the water and clung tightly to the colossus' shell. It was amazing. The water lapped around them as the turtle with ease glided through it. Despite popular belief turtles were quite quick swimming and the giant Archelon was no different. Nigel even thought of a name for him: Darren. Suddenly Chiyo's voice rang out from the headset in his mask.

"Nigel two forty foot creatures coming your way!"

Nigel activated his portal and sent the turtle through before quickly climbing back on board. However the animals were not the giant mosasaur. They saw on the hull camera that they were two giant Elasmosaurs with long necks ending in a tiny head.

"Elasmosaurus!" Nigel said "When first discovered it was believed that the head went on what we know as the tail. Instead the long neck allows them to sneak up on belemites and fish to catch them. Wait what are they doing?"

They started swimming around erratically, as if they were terrified. One of them started banging into the side of the yacht but due to their large size it started to damage the yacht. For the safety of both animal and yacht Nigel opened the portal. The reason for their distress then became apparent. Two adult and one juvenile mosasaurs were swimming towards the yacht. The adults reached a length of fifty foot and their jaws stretched wide.

**Allow this family of Tylosaurus has never seen a yacht before its size is similar to that of their normal prey.**

The male smashed into the side of the yacht creating a hole while the female smashed out of the water biting at the deck. All crew members worked furiously to get the portal open. The youngster who swam around the debris went in first, followed by its parents who went through as they went in to smash their prey again.

**After Bob has sorted the Tylosaurs into a tank The Ichthyosaur is taken for repairs. **

Everyone sat in the specially built sub watching the mosasaurs. It was designed for InGen for deep water research and could hold up to ten people.

"Woah they are massive!" Bob gasped as one swam overhead.

Nigel opened the laptop with the webcam on so Hammond could watch the giant serpentine reptiles swim around the sub.

"Truly beautiful," he commented "Deadly as well. Nigel for your next mission I think it's time for the aviary to be filled. Maybe with a few pterosaurs if you can."

**Next time Nigel travels back 75 and 67 million years to rescue the Pteranodon and Quetzalcoatlus.**

A giant pterosaur flies overhead.

**Cronus causes trouble for the park.**

Cronus runs at Matilda.

**And the sea around Prehistoric Park bears witness to an almighty battle.**

A mosasaur circles around a pliosaur.

Creatures rescued this chapter:

1 Xiphactinus 1 male

2 Archelon 1 female, 1male

2 Elasmosaurus 1 male, 1 female

3 Tylosaurus 2 male, 1 female

_Note: This may be the last chapter for a while as I've got A level mock exams for two weeks so I'll be a bit busy. Until I see you next have a nice time!_


	13. Chapter 12- King of the Skies

**There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we can bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wild life adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. **

**This time Nigel travels back to the Eastern USA 75 and 65 million years ago to rescue the two most famous Late Cretaceous pterosaurs.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park**.

Chapter 12- King of the Skies

**Bob, Chiyo and Nigel are preparing for the next mission in the great aviary built overlapping the coast on Isla Nublar.**

Nigel had laid his files upon a table in a sheltered corridor in the aviary. Plexiglas served as a protective window looking facing a large cliff face as the placid sea lapped at the bottom of the cliff. A great mesh served as a canopy so the pterosaurs could not escape and possibly make their way to mainland Costa Rica. Nigel handed them a photo of the fossil of a pterosaur.

"This is the most famous pterosaur," Nigel explained "Pteranodon Longiceps. Lived all across North America until 75million years ago. They were quite fascinating as you can see they bend at the elbow their so they could walk on all fours. However they most likely went extinct when this species evolved." He showed another photo of a pterosaur walking on its wings next to a giraffe which it was as tall as. Instead of a straight crest like the Pteranodon it had a short lump. "Quetzalcoatlus. With a 15m wingspan it was the largest pterosaur and because they could hunt on land as well as sea they easily outcompeted their rivals. We'll head off now. Wait what is the Tylosaur issue now?"

**Nigel rescued what seemed to be a family of the giant mosasaurs Tylosaurus. It transpired that the male was just a lone mosasaur after he tried to eat the juvenile. **

"We've almost finished his new tank and currently he's in a holding one," Bob explained "Suzanne said Terrance has made a full recovery so we'll move him back in and we've finished Cronus' exhibit." The three of them held their fingers to their ears. Ray Arnold had installed a system of communication devices that fitted in the ear so the Department Heads could communicate without disturbing the animals.

"It's Cronus!" Arnold said through the device "When the staff tried to move him from a holding pen he smashed through and escaped. He's heading in the direction of the original enclosure towards the chicks!"

**The entire reason for Cronus being moved was his acts of cannibalism towards the chicks of Terrance and Matilda. With free roam of the park and the Rex being fed now the chicks are in danger.**

With Nigel, Bob and Chiyo too far away it was Muldoon who took chase after Cronus. The grey feathered therapod only stopped to briefly roar at the Triceratops in their enclosure before pursuing after his destined prey. The staff fled as the Tyrannosaur smashed past the truck full of meat for Matilda and the chicks enabling him access to Matilda and her brood.

"This is bad!" Muldoon gasped "More for Cronus, he's half the size of Matilda. She'll kill him!"

The chicks ran into the bush as the two adults roared at each other. Cronus darted towards Matilda and head butted her in the throat and made a stab at the bottom of her neck with his knife filled jaws. He missed and Matilda bit down upon his back before kicking him with her clawed foot inflicting a crippling wound upon his thigh.

**Fossil evidence has shown that battles between Tyrannosaurs are often battles to the death.**

Cronus managed to bite Matilda's leg but with her sheer size and ferocity she paid it no mind. She tore at him a few more times before Muldoon managed to tranquilise her. Cronus stumbled out of the enclosure severely injured and collapsed through exhaustion in a pool of his own crimson blood.

**Luckily Prehistoric Park has Suzanne to immediately set to work on Cronus.**

The tyrannosaur was heavily sedated with his chest slowly rising up and down. Suzanne was furiously swabbing his wounds with a bloodied cloth with disinfectant to stop possible infection from the dire wounds.

"I've got dissolvable stitches for him," she explained "It means that the stitches will just dissolve into glucose when his wounds heal. Matilda's size helped a lot so we don't need to operate on her. His wounds are quite easy to heal so I'm not worried about that, only the possibility of infection." She then told Nigel to get to prehistoric America; there was no point delaying the mission over the injured Cronus.

**Nigel and Chiyo are travelling back to Tennessee 75million years ago where the inland state was situated on an inland sea with conditions similar to modern day Cuba. Here the warm waters created an updraft for the Pteranodon to easily fly over.**

Nigel had brought the park's plane _The Pterosaur_ along for to rescue the pterosaurs in flight. The small plane had a portal fitted on the back to allow the pterosaurs to fly through and into their enclosure in the aviary. Down below a herd of Hadrosaurus were migrating next to the cliff face as the water roared with fury.

"It is easy to assume that the Pteranodon lived a similar lifestyle to albatrosses," Nigel explained "Life constant on the wing and skimming the surface like the way we saw them when we saved the Tylosaurs and Archelon."

They landed the plane and set up base. Chiyo had a plan though for when they found a pterosaur. She was painting the back of the plane in bright yellow and baby blue in colour.

"Nigel told me his theory that pterosaurs may have had similar optics to birds where they react more to bright colours. If true they should fly close to the plane so we can open the portal."

Nigel was looking at the seas in the distance with his binoculars for signs of a pterosaur. His attention sometimes faltered when a nearby Hadrosaurus would bump into him with curiosity.

"Hello there," he said caving in to the cow eyed expression "Hadrosaurs. You're probably friends with the Parasaurolophus at the park. Here you are." He gave the dinosaur some ferns who started to chew them. "Hadrosaurs were one of the only dinosaurs with a jaw able to chew. Others like Stegosaurs and Sauropods would strip plants and swallow them whole so needed gastroliths. You don't though do you?"

He then put his binoculars to his eyes and smiled. They were here.

**At the park Cronus has finally came out of surgery but he still has obstacles to overcome.**

Although his wounds were stitched Cronus was still worse for wear. His head was dropped down and his tail weakly swung side to side. Continuously he made feeble grunting sounds.

"This isn't good," Suzanne sighed "He's got infection from his wounds."

"Dear oh dear," Bob replied "Do we give him reptile or bird antibiotics? What does his blood most resemble?"

"Bird. I'll give him some or otherwise he might not survive."

**In Prehistoric Tennessee Nigel and Chiyo are finally flying with Pteranodon.**

A group of five Pteranodon Longiceps were flying beside them. The males had a 7m wingspan and a metre long crest while the females were half the size with a shorter crest. Their bodies were covered in downy black fluff and were red everywhere else bar the crest which was blue. Each of them made a caw which was a mixture of a crow's and one of a goose.

"Those crest's are used to attract mates," Nigel said "A large and brighter crest would appeal more towards the females. Let's see if your plan works Chiyo."

Nigel sped the plane up so the pterosaurs could see the back.

"They're following us!" Chiyo yelled "It's working."

This became more apparent when one or two of them started knocking into the painted parts of the plane. Whenever this happened Nigel would occasionally lose control of the plane. It is easy to imagine with 20kg of pterosaur banging into you. After one knock which made the plane rock about precariously Nigel opened the portal. All five pterosaurs flew through so they could follow after.

**In the park Bob may have quite a surprise.**

Bob sat behind the Plexiglas looking at the portal which inevitably would open. When he thought about it he really enjoyed his job. It was a privilege to look after all the animals the park had, everything from the Mammoths to the deadly Deinosuchus. Even looking after Cronus the T-Rex could be enjoyable. It seemed that he was on the mend with him picking up already but he still would have to take the antibiotics for at least another week. The portal then opened and five great pterosaurs soared from the shimmering aura with the plane following afterwards.

"Nigel they are a beauty!" he exclaimed observing the Pteranodon dive towards the sea to skim the surface for the fish that he had placed in the water.

"Thanks Bob. How's Cronus doing?"

"Picked up a lot but Suzanne needs to give him some antibiotics for a week to kill the bacteria. I think it's time to relocate him now."

In five minutes the young Tyrannosaurus was sniffing around his personalised exhibit. Tired from his surgery he slumped by a tree to rest.

"We have to go now again," Chiyo said "Rescuing that Quetzalcoatlus."

**The giant Quetzalcoatlus lived across America until the extinction of the dinosaurs. With their large size they had adapted to be rule in the skies over the land and sea.**

Down below a herd of Triceratops were grazing by a lake. It was Chiyo who spotted the giant pterosaur though. Two giraffe sized brown pterosaurs were raiding a nest. Newly hatched green shapes slid down the throats of the collective winged giants. Suddenly a hungry Tyrannosaur smashed through the trees, jaws wide, to catch one of the giants. They were too fast and they both gaped in amazement. Each had a fifteen metre long wingspan and completely dwarfed their tiny plane.

"They are giants!" Nigel gasped "No wonder they outcompeted the Pteranodon!"

Suddenly there was a huge explosion. It was the asteroid which wiped out the dinosaurs!

**Dinosaurs were not the only one to go extinct thanks to the meteorite. The giant Quetzalcoatlus was one of the species to vanish with them.**

As the cloud of debris rushed towards the pterosaurs Nigel opened the portal. The two flew straight through it with the plane following suite. The two giants soared above Bob as he gasped in amazement. They settled at a carcass that he had placed in their area of the aviary before tearing chunks from it. Immediately they opened the webcam to show Hammond.

"They are beautiful!" he gasped "I must see them in person! Nigel I'm giving you last mission over this way. For the Dimetrodon. Just need to go for now."

"Poor Hammond," Chiyo sighed "His cancer's getting worse. We better move the Tylosaurus now."

**The sea tanks have a labyrinth of passages to move aquatic animals and currently the crew are moving the male Tylosaurus towards his new tank.**

They all sat in the submarine guiding the male to his new habitat. As they passed the Xiphactinus tank the occupant swam away with fear. As they neared his tank the Tylosaur did something unexpected. Outside the tanks were always weaker than inside it so when he smashed into a tank it smashed.

"Wait that's the male Predator X tank!" Nigel gasped.

Immediately the two giant reptiles squared off. Both were the same size but the Tylosaurus was more agile whereas the Pliosaur replaced this with formidable bulk.They circled one another. The mosasaur smashed its snout against the ribs of the pliosaur who made a grab for him with his jaws. They bit each other at the same time: the Tylosaur attacking the pliosaur's back fin while the pliosaur bit the mosasaurs tail. Luckily the submarine had a secret weapon. Muldoon fired a wave of sedatives at the two which made them too groggy to battle. In their sedated state they ushered the Tylosaur into his tank and the Pliosaur into a holding tank.

**The next day the tank is rebuilt ready for Nigel's next adventure.**

**Next time Nigel travels back 272million years to Permian Germany to rescue the sailed synapsid**

A Dimetrodon charges at the group

**The breeding programme has another success.**

**And the park has an unexpected permanent guest.**

The helicopter lands at the heli-pad.

Rescued this chapter:

5 pteranodon longiceps 3 female, 2 male

2 Quetzalcoatlus 1 female, 1 male

_Note: I'm still doing mock A-levels so I won't be posting any more chapters for a bit but still please review and leave ideas._


End file.
